Le point de vue de Terry
by Nysvehj
Summary: Ce récit est le point de vue de Terry, ou tout au moins ce qu'il aurait pu penser et ressentir, à partir de l'épisode 31 du DA où nous le voyons apparaître pour la première fois. Il ne faudra donc pas s'étonner d'y voir fidèlement reproduits certains dialogues ou paroles du DA.
1. Retour à Londres

**LE POINT DE VUE DE TERRY**

**Avertissement : **Ce récit est le point de vue de Terry, ou tout au moins ce qu'il aurait pu penser et ressentir, à partir de l'épisode 31 du DA où nous le voyons apparaître pour la première fois. Il ne faudra donc pas s'étonner d'y voir fidèlement reproduits certains dialogues ou paroles du DA. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché l'originalité et n'ai essayé que de décrire les réflexions et sentiments qui, selon moi, agitent Terry lorsqu'il rencontre pour la première fois Candy sur le RMS Mauretania.

Voici le prologue et un premier chapitre. Si j'en ai le courage, je continuerai… peut-être…

Si vous avez des commentaires, conseils ou critiques, n'hésitez pas… Ils sont toujours appréciés (même les critiques, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse…)

**PROLOGUE**

Terry n'avait pas prévu la température polaire qui allait régner ce jour-là à New-York et les quelques vêtements qu'il avait emportés ne lui étaient que d'un bien maigre secours contre les violentes bourrasques de neige qui tourbillonnaient dans les rues de la ville. Le vent glacial et tempétueux semblait prendre un malin plaisir à essayer de lui arracher des mains les pans de la cape qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de resserrer tout contre lui, afin de ne pas se transformer en glaçon ambulant.

En quittant le paquebot qui l'avait amené dans la grande ville américaine, le jeune homme comptait se rendre directement chez sa mère, mais les quelques rares fiacres et taxis qui avaient osé affronter les éléments en furie, avaient été pris d'assaut et il lui avait fallu, bon gré mal gré, se résoudre à la marche à pied. Par chance, la traversée en bateau ayant été sans fin, il avait eu tout le loisir d'étudier en long, en large et en travers le plan de New-York qu'il avait pu se procurer et il savait exactement quel itinéraire suivre pour parvenir jusqu'à l'appartement de celle qu'il était venu voir. Mais quoique relativement court, le trajet, sous les incessantes et glaciales rafales de vent et dans cette neige qui s'accumulait trop rapidement à son goût et dans laquelle on s'enfonçait jusqu'aux mollets, se révéla être aussi ardu qu'un parcours du combattant.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à destination, Terry eut un choc en voyant que tous les volets de l'appartement de sa mère étaient clos, alors que l'on était en tout début d'après-midi –la demie de deux heures venait tout juste de sonner. Un horrible pressentiment commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit. L'actrice était-elle partie en tournée avec sa troupe ? Ce n'était pas exclu… Le jeune Grandchester n'avait absolument pas envisagé cette éventualité, lorsque, sur un coup de tête, il s'était embarqué sur le Mauretania. Il fallait absolument qu'il en ait le cœur net et malgré ses jambes flageolantes, il essaya de prendre un air dégagé, carra ses épaules et alla toquer chez le concierge pour se renseigner.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme entre deux âges, au visage sévère, qui le toisa de la tête aux pieds, notant au passage son visage empreint de noblesse bien que rougi par le froid et laissant transparaître une certaine anxiété, ses vêtements d'excellente facture, alourdis par la neige et ses bottes coûteuses en cuir tout imprégnées d'humidité. Impressionnée par la prestance qui se dégageait de l'adolescent, malgré sa jeunesse et l'angoisse qui semblait le tenailler, son visage s'adoucit et elle s'enquit :

-Oui ?

-Je suis venu voir Éléonore Baker. Savez-vous si elle est chez elle ?

La concierge l'étudia un moment, un peu perplexe, puis secoua ses boucles rousses.

-Madame Baker n'habite plus ici.

-Elle… Elle n'habite plus ici ?

-Non, cela fait quelques mois déjà…

Terry eut l'impression qu'un abîme s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et se retint au chambranle de la porte en fermant les yeux. Sa mère n'habitait plus ici et elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu ! Il prit une grande inspiration, rouvrit les yeux et un nœud dans la gorge, balbutia, la voix méconnaissable :

-Et… Et vous savez… où… où elle est allée ?

La concierge le considéra avec une certaine compassion avant de répondre :

-Je suis désolée mon petit jeune homme, mais elle ne me l'a pas dit.

Et désireuse de venir en aide au garçon qui se tenait devant elle, comme statufié et l'air de porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules, elle rajouta sur un ton encourageant :

-Vous devriez essayer le quartier de Broadway. Il me semble qu'elle joue, là-bas, en ce moment.

Terry, encore assommé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, remercia la concierge d'une voix blanche. Cette femme avait raison. Il devait se rendre à Broadway. C'était là qu'il avait le plus de chances de retrouver sa mère.

Malgré les rafales de neige qui balayaient les rues et ses longues mèches de cheveux qui volaient en tous sens et se plaquaient avec obstination devant ses yeux, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à repérer, en parcourant les avenues du quartier où se concentraient tant de théâtres, une immense affiche au-dessus de l'entrée de l'un d'eux et sur laquelle s'étalait en lettres dorées le nom d'Éléonore Baker. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il allait peut-être avoir enfin une chance de revoir sa mère ! Le froid lui parut soudain moins âpre et il s'immobilisa pour déchiffrer les renseignements inscrits sur l'affiche : y figurait une liste de dates de ce mois de décembre, dont la date du jour, jutement, où l'actrice devait se produire, ainsi que les horaires, quatorze heures et à vingt heures trente, et Terry, transi mais heureux, monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'imposant porche d'entrée pour pénétrer dans le théâtre. Mais un préposé se rapprocha de la grande porte vitrée et lui en interdit l'entrée.

-La pièce n'est pas finie. Revenez dans une demi-heure si vous désirez entrer.

Une demi-heure ? Une demi-heure dans ce froid ? Terry frissonna et resserra davantage encore sa cape autour de son corps frigorifié.

-S'il vous plaît ! Je pourrais attendre à l'intérieur ?

-Le règlement est formel. Personne n'est autorisé à rester dans le hall durant les prestations.

Contrarié, Terry se retrouva au bas des marches. _Le diable emporte ces employés trop zélés,_ pensa-t-il_. _Cependant l'espoir de revoir bientôt sa mère lui remit du baume au cœur et il décida qu'il ferait aussi bien d'aller attendre dans un des bars tout proches.

Peu de temps après son retour dans le hall du théâtre, alors que le jeune homme se demandait comment il allait se débrouiller pour rejoindre sa mère dans sa loge, une dame avait eu des vapeurs et s'était trouvée mal, et tous les employés présents s'étaient précipités vers elle pour lui porter secours. Celui qui contrôlait l'entrée des coulisses en avait fait autant et Terry en avait profité pour se glisser furtivement dans le couloir désormais accessible. Il ne put malheureusement aller bien loin.

-Que faites-vous là ? Les coulisses sont interdites au public !

-Je dois voir Éléonore Baker !

Le vieil homme, une casquette vissée sur le crâne, considérait le jeune visage implorant et rougi par le froid, et haussa un sourcil. Décidément, bien qu'Éléonore eut, depuis un certain temps déjà, dépassé la trentaine, elle continuait à attirer des garçons de plus en plus jeunes. Quel âge pouvait donc avoir celui-ci ? Quinze ans ? Seize ans tout au plus ?

-Madame Baker ne reçoit personne, déclara-t-il sur un ton définitif.

-Elle me recevra !

-Quel aplomb, jeune homme ! Et pourquoi vous recevrait-elle alors qu'elle a donné des ordres stricts pour ne pas être dérangée ?

-C'est ma… commença Terry avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

-Oui ?

-Je m'appelle Terrence…

-Terrence ? s'étonna l'homme qui se trouvait être le régisseur du théâtre. Et alors ? Je ne connais aucun Terrence dans l'entourage de Madame Baker. Vous devez bien avoir un nom de famille ?

-Dites-lui juste que Terrence veut la voir. Elle saura de qui il s'agit.

Le vieil homme ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur devant l'extrême naïveté de ce jeune homme, qui, comme un certain nombre de ceux à qui l'actrice avait eu la gentillesse de signer un autographe, devait se croire unique et inoubliable.

-Je vous en prie, insista Terry, un étrange mélange d'angoisse et de détermination se lisant dans ses pupilles couleur de l'océan au crépuscule.

Le régisseur soupira en haussant les épaules. L'expression bouleversée de l'adolescent le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il savait qu'Éléonore devait honorer un rendez-vous qui revêtait une grande importance pour sa carrière, rendez-vous pour lequel elle n'était déjà pas particulièrement en avance. Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller tout de même voir l'actrice pour lui parler de ce jeune énergumène. Cela le calmerait sans doute et il s'en irait.

-Bon, exceptionnellement, je vais aller lui parler. Ne bougez pas de là.

-Dites-lui bien que je m'appelle Terrence…

-Oui… oui…

L'homme disparut dans un angle du couloir qui devait le mener à la loge d'Éléonore. Terry fut un instant terriblement tenté de lui emboîter le pas, mais finalement se ravisa. Il risquait de se faire jeter dehors pour de bon. Il se rapprocha de la cheminée et tendit ses mains gelées à la chaleur bienfaisante du feu de bois qui y flambait. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut avoir duré des siècles, le régisseur reparut, un papier à la main et lui annonça :

-Comme je vous le disais, Madame Baker ne peut vous recevoir maintenant.

À ces mots, Terry pâlit et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, vacilla avec l'impression que le monde s'écroulait tout autour de lui. L'homme, surpris par cette violente réaction continua précipitamment :

-Mais elle m'a prié de vous dire qu'elle vous attendrait à dix-huit heures chez elle.

Terry, complètement sonné, prit le bout de papier que lui tendait le vieil homme et tenta en vain de déchiffrer l'élégante écriture de sa mère. Il avait soudain l'impression de tout voir à travers du verre mal dégrossi et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud glisser le long de ses joues glacées qu'il comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Furieux de se donner ainsi en spectacle, le jeune homme sécha ses larmes d'un geste brusque et finit par discerner les mots qui formaient le message qu'il tenait en mains : il s'agissait de la nouvelle adresse de l'actrice. Il enfouit le papier dans une poche et quitta les lieux sans même songer à remercier le régisseur qui le contemplait avec une perplexité grandissante. Terry se retrouva dehors, sous les tourbillons de neige, l'esprit en ébullition et se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Son bonheur à l'idée de revoir sa mère était entaché d'inquiétude et d'une certaine incompréhension. Sa mère avait l'air bien peu pressée de le revoir…

**CHAPITRE 1.**

**Retour à Londres**

Terrence Grandchester, le cœur en lambeaux, se tenait, les coudes appuyés au bastingage du plus grand paquebot de l'époque, le RMS Mauretania, qui le ramenait chez lui, ou plutôt dirons-nous, chez son père, car le fils aîné du Duc de Grandchester n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'être chez lui dans cette vieille demeure ancestrale où il se sentait tout juste toléré, et encore… Sa belle-mère le traitait avec un tel mépris qu'il était certain que si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion, elle n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à le jeter à la rue. Son père, quant à lui, semblait l'ignorer purement et simplement.

Le froid mordant de l'air du large lui cinglait le visage et lui glaçait les os, mais il n'avait nulle envie de retourner dans sa cabine, où il avait l'impression de s'être terré suffisamment longtemps, seul avec ses pensées morbides, et il ne se sentait pas davantage le courage ni le désir de se mêler à toute cette aristocratie qui fêtait cette dernière nuit de l'année en dansant et en buvant joyeusement et bruyamment dans le salon principal du paquebot, une immense salle à manger s'étendant sur plusieurs ponts, richement décorée de marbre et de panneaux de bois précieux, et surplombée d'une vaste verrière qui aurait dû permettre d'admirer le ciel étoilé sans ce fâcheux brouillard qui était tombé en même temps que la nuit. Le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas le cœur à la fête et même s'il n'eut pas dit non à un verre de champagne, il préférait rester seul, sur le pont, à observer l'écume pâle et bouillonnante soulevée par les hélices du bateau, et qui se perdait dans la masse sombre et menaçante de l'océan dont on devinait l'étendue au-delà de la brume. Il aurait aimé que ses pensées torturées en fassent tout autant et se dispersent, emportées par le brouillard et le vent. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elles étaient là, insidieuses et destructrices. _Pourquoi suis-je allé la voir ?_ se demandait-il les larmes aux yeux. Déjà, lorsqu'encore plein d'espoir et d'illusions, il avait écrit une lettre à sa mère, l'année précédente, émettant le vœu de la rencontrer, la réponse qu'elle lui avait envoyée avait été pour lui comme une douche froide :

« Tu ne dois pas venir ici », avait-elle écrit, « tu as ta vie là-bas, auprès de ton père. Il peut te donner une instruction et une position qu'il m'est impossible de t'offrir ici. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de m'occuper correctement de toi avec mon travail qui m'absorbe toute entière. »

Elle avait accompagné sa lettre d'une photo d'elle, dédicacée, la seule chose positive dans ce courrier. Il avait pleuré lorsqu'après avoir relu, avec incrédulité, la lettre trois fois, il avait fini par admettre l'horrible réalité : la grande actrice Éléonore Baker, sa mère, ne semblait pas pouvoir, ou pire, pas vouloir dégager ne serait-ce qu'une minute de son précieux temps pour son propre fils. Mais il était resté persuadé qu'elle l'aimait tout de même, n'était-ce pas ce que signifiaient les mots qu'elle avait écrit en travers de sa photo : « A mon fils Terrence, avec tout mon amour » ? Terry avait soigneusement rangé la photo dans un carnet en cuir noir qu'il emportait partout avec lui et avait alors décidé qu'il irait tout de même visiter sa mère, mais un peu plus tard. Et l'occasion s'était présentée après une énième dispute avec sa belle-mère. Son père venait de lui donner de l'argent, une somme assez rondelette. Comme à son habitude le Duc avait le regard ailleurs et n'avait prononcé que quelques mots en lui tendant l'enveloppe. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. Lui donner de l'argent ou lui offrir des cadeaux. Mais c'était de tout autre chose dont avait besoin l'adolescent, qui, révolté, avait failli refuser par orgueil le présent de son père. Puis à la réflexion, il s'était dit que cette manne providentielle allait peut-être bien lui être utile. Bien entendu, le geste du Duc envers son fils aîné avait aussitôt provoqué l'ire de Madame Grandchester, Béatrix de son prénom, et la Duchesse ne s'était pas gênée pour clamer haut et fort :

-Vous donnez trop d'argent à ce vaurien, à ce voyou, qui le dépense en alcool et en fumée. Vous feriez mieux, mon ami, de garder votre fortune pour vos véritables enfants, qui eux le méritent.

Terry n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « Ben voyons… » sarcastique ce qui n'avait pas du tout été du goût de sa belle-mère et avait déclenché une vague de reproches et d'accusations dont la plupart avaient trait à ses origines. Le garçon, ulcéré par tant de haine et de mépris pour une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait absolument rien, s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires, avait glissé la fameuse enveloppe dans son sac et avait claqué la porte du domicile familial, sans provoquer la moindre réaction de la part de son Duc de père. Il faut dire à la décharge de ce dernier qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de sa première escapade. Le jeune homme avait pris la décapotable offerte par son père, pour son anniversaire, et s'était dirigé tout droit vers le port. Il n'avait pas hésité à prendre le premier bateau en partance pour les États-Unis, en plein hiver, seul et en secret pour essayer de rejoindre au plus vite sa mère dont il ne voulait plus se passer.

Le jeune Grandchester releva la tête, plongeant son regard sombre dans le néant. L'horizon bouché devant lui, lui donna la pénible sensation de contempler comme une représentation de sa propre vie, une vie sans avenir, sans saveur, sans couleur et surtout sans amour et il se demanda si une telle vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue. Des cris joyeux et des flots de musique s'échappaient du grand salon où se déroulait la fête du réveillon, mais les morceaux rythmés et entraînants que jouaient l'orchestre ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort, bien au contraire. Tous ces gens de la haute société, en train de se divertir, alors que lui n'avait plus goût à rien, lui donnaient la nausée et attisaient sa tristesse et sa rancœur. Il se replongea dans ses pensées. Ces retrouvailles avec sa mère auraient dû le combler de joie mais elles s'étaient transformées en cauchemar. Ce jour-là, le jour de son arrivée à New-York, la neige tombait à gros flocons et une température glaciale régnait. Le vent piquant tourbillonnait, soulevant avec obstination sa cape tout au long du trajet qui devait le mener jusqu'à la demeure de la célèbre actrice et il y était arrivé complètement frigorifié. Lorsque, debout à l'entrée, il avait aperçu sa mère, il était d'abord resté muet de saisissement, ne voyant plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, ni la monumentale cheminée de pierre, ni les étagères couvertes de coupes et de trophées, ni les nombreux tableaux qui ornaient les murs de la pièce. Seul comptait pour lui le lumineux visage qui lui souriait avec douceur. Puis il s'était jeté dans ses bras, et s'était accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage en prononçant le mot « maman » qui avait eu une si délicieuse saveur dans sa bouche. Il y avait eu un moment d'intense bonheur, lorsque sa mère l'avait étreint à son tour, l'appelant « son cher petit Terry ». La tendresse de ses paroles et la chaleur de son corps l'avaient réchauffé bien plus efficacement que ne l'auraient fait un feu de bois ou ce quelque chose de chaud qu'elle s'était proposé de lui faire préparer à l'office. Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant la chamade, le visage niché au creux de ses épaules chéries et qui lui avaient tant manquées, il s'était immergé dans ce parfum qui lui rappelait des souvenirs confus remontant à son enfance et s'était senti envahi d'une joie et d'un bien-être tels, qu'il se serait cru au paradis. La chute n'en avait été que plus rude lorsqu'Éléonore lui avait soudain déclaré :

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas venir ici. Personne ne sait que j'ai un fils, il ne faut pas que cela se sache…

Terry avait rouvert les yeux, en état de choc. Sa mère… sa propre mère avait honte de lui, honte de sa présence à ses côtés, honte de… de son existence même. Incapable de croiser son regard, il était resté assommé, la gorge nouée, les jambes tremblantes. La sidération avait peu à peu cédé la place à la colère. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle se permettre de lui parler ainsi alors qu'il venait de braver les interdits et de traverser l'océan dans le froid et la neige pour venir la rejoindre ?

- Oh, Terry, avait continué Éléonore en s'écartant pour le dévisager, les mains sur ses épaules, sans se douter de la tempête qui s'était déchaînée dans l'esprit de son fils, efforce-toi de me comprendre, je suis ta mère et je t'adore mais il faut garder le secret…

Il n'avait pas pu en supporter davantage et l'avait violemment repoussée, disloquant par son geste brutal le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou et dont les perles en améthyste s'étaient dispersées sur le sol, roulant un peu partout dans la pièce. Puis, furieux et désespéré, il s'était enfui sans se retourner, dans le froid et la nuit, comme si le diable avait été à ses trousses. Il n'avait même pas entendu les appels affolés de sa mère. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs plus rien entendre.

Ses doigts se crispèrent avec désespoir sur le bastingage. Il se sentait à la fois hors de lui et infiniment triste. Qu'espérait-il en venant la voir ? Les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux, débordèrent soudain et glissèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Tout à coup la musique et les voix se firent, durant un court instant, plus présentes à ses oreilles, le tirant de ses sombres réflexions. Quelqu'un avait sans doute dû ouvrir une des portes qui donnaient sur le pont. L'oreille aux aguets, il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui, puis se sentit observé et resta immobile, en alerte il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter ou à s'épancher avec qui que ce soit. Mais apparemment, la personne en question avait suffisamment de jugeote et de bon sens pour ne pas l'importuner et interrompre ses lugubres pensées et elle rebroussa chemin. La curiosité l'envahit soudain et essuyant furtivement ses larmes, il se retourna et aperçut de dos une jeune femme, apprêtée avec beaucoup d'élégance, une cascade de boucles dorées retenues par un ruban rouge lui tombant sur les épaules. Il l'interpella avec hauteur, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, et la demoiselle, surprise, lui fit face et se révéla être une jeune adolescente au visage criblé de taches de rousseur, dont le regard émeraude plongea sans complexe dans le sien. Il fut un court instant déstabilisé par la sollicitude qu'il y lut lorsqu'elle lui déclara, après avoir hésité :

-J'étais montée sur le pont pour prendre l'air et je voulais vous parler car vous aviez l'air tellement triste…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de paroles de la part d'une jeune fille de la haute société qui avait certainement toujours obtenu sur un plateau, tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer. Lui-même, d'ailleurs devait admettre qu'il ne manquait de rien, sauf bien sûr pour ce qui concernait ce qui à ses yeux avait le plus de valeur : la tendresse et l'affection. Pour masquer son trouble, il se réfugia dans la seule attitude de défense qu'il connaissait. Prenant un air dédaigneux, il s'esclaffa, la paume de sa main sur le front :

-Moi ? J'ai l'air triste ? Où avez-vous vu ça, Mademoiselle… J'ai l'air triste ?

Et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire un peu méprisant. Puis il se moqua ouvertement d'elle, de ses visions et de ses taches de rousseurs qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, lui donnaient un air si mutin. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas prête à se laisser insulter et s'exclama :

-Quoi ? Répétez un peu ce que vous dites ?

Son indignation l'amusa au plus haut point, lui faisant pour un instant oublier l'humeur exécrable dans laquelle il se trouvait à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Finalement cette jeune fille devant lui, avec ses yeux verts étincelants de fureur, avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'émouvait et il se félicita de l'avoir ainsi apostrophée. Cet intermède se révélait beaucoup plus plaisant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au premier abord. Soutenant son regard, il rapprocha son visage tout près du sien, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres et confirma :

-J'ai bien dit que vous aviez le visage plein de taches de son et j'en suis bien désolé pour vous… ça vous va mal…

La jeune fille sembla un moment décontenancée par l'attaque, mais elle se reprit bien vite et s'écria outrée :

-Comment ? Vous osez ? Eh bien moi, j'adore les taches de son. Je trouve ça très joli !

-Chacun ses goûts, railla Terry que la conversation amusait de plus en plus, mais j'aime mieux comme je suis.

-Je me moque de votre opinion, fulmina la jolie blonde, en fronçant le nez et en serrant un de ses petits poings. Et puis tout d'abord, tous mes amis disent que ça me va très bien !

Terry la dévisagea un moment en arquant un sourcil la colère lui allait si bien... Puis il plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, son menton entre l'index et le pouce de sa main droite et ricana :

-C'est leur droit après tout !

-Et puis, ajouta la demoiselle en réfléchissant, c'est la jalousie qui vous fait parler, avouez-le !

Pour le coup, Terry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur et portant à nouveau la paume de sa main à son front, s'exclama, sur un ton ironique :

-Ce qu'il faut entendre… Pendant que vous y êtes, dites que je suis jaloux de votre nez !

C'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Ses yeux encore plus verts dans sa figure rouge de colère, elle éclata, les deux poings serrés, semblant prête à en découdre :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ?

Terry aurait bien continué cette discussion divertissante qui l'avait si bien détourné des sombres préoccupations qui l'agitaient un peu plus tôt mais une voix héla la belle blonde, un domestique sans doute, avec une petite moustache et un impeccable costume sombre, et il prit congé d'elle d'un « Au revoir Taches de Son » bien peu protocolaire avant de tourner aussitôt les talons et de partir, les mains dans les poches, l'allure décontractée. Il l'entendit encore répliquer dans son dos « Eh bien moi je ne vous dis pas au revoir » et haussa les épaules avec une certaine satisfaction tout en se dirigeant vers le pont inférieur. Finalement on pouvait trouver des personnalités fort intéressantes sur ce paquebot.

En arrivant dans sa luxueuse cabine, il enleva sa cape, la déposa négligemment sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils en cuir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain toute carrelée de marbre, dans l'intention de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude qui le réchaufferait et le débarrasserait des embruns dont il percevait le goût salé sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait curieusement le cœur en fête sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Pour la première fois depuis son départ de New-York, il pensait à autre chose qu'à son impossible famille et à ses problèmes sans nombres. La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude et aux boucles blondes avait accaparé son esprit. _Qui est-elle ?_ s'interrogea-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. _Elle n'est pas comme les autres…_

Le Mauretania touchait au port de Southampton, par une belle journée ensoleillée –une fois n'est pas coutume. Une journée exempte du moindre nuage ou du fog si habituel à la région londonienne. Terrence Grandchester se trouvait sur le pont supérieur du bateau, comme tant d'autres passagers, attendant l'accostage qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu. Il avait repéré, parmi la foule de gens qui se pressait au bastingage, la figure couverte de taches de rousseur de la jeune fille qui avait occupé une grande partie de ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle était accompagnée du même homme en costume sombre qui avait interrompu leur petite discussion l'autre soir. Le fils du duc avait croisé la blonde demoiselle à plusieurs reprises les jours précédents, à présent qu'il avait cessé de se cloîtrer dans sa cabine. À chaque fois la même scène s'était répétée, comme si elle avait été inscrite noir sur blanc et qu'il avait été obligé de la jouer : lorsqu'il la rencontrait, il saluait la jolie jeune fille d'un petit signe de tête désinvolte, un sourire plein de morgue aux lèvres et elle, le regard troublé, se détournait pour l'éviter. Il aurait bien voulu s'y prendre autrement, prolonger un peu ces moments, mais il retombait toujours dans les mêmes travers, l'abordant avec l'attitude pleine d'arrogance et de dédain que des années de pratique lui avaient permis de se construire pour masquer ses sentiments et, en particulier, sa peur du rejet. Il y avait bien eu cette fois, dans l'ascenseur –l'un des rares ascenseurs existant sur un bateau, à sa connaissance– mais, son cœur battant de façon anarchique, il s'était finalement senti trop mal à l'aise et n'avait pas osé la dévisager comme il aurait aimé le faire. Et maintenant, le voyage s'achevait et il allait la perdre de vue. Il soupira sans la quitter du regard. Comme elle était jolie avec son écharpe blanche et son petit béret noir orné d'une rose…

Le paquebot s'était enfin immobilisé le long du quai et l'on avait amarré les cordages et fait descendre la passerelle. Terry, sorti l'un des premiers, observa la foule compacte qui l'empruntait, pressée d'aller rejoindre la terre ferme et les familles et amis qui l'attendaient là en bas. Les uns et les autres se lançaient des appels et se cherchaient des yeux. La petite demoiselle aux yeux verts n'y avait pas fait exception et dans cette cacophonie de cris, il avait distingué celui qu'avaient lancé les deux garçons qui étaient venus l'attendre.

_Candy…_ pensa le jeune homme._ Elle s'appelle Candy.._. Il répéta avec gourmandise ce prénom dont la sonorité avait soudainement acquis un charme bien particulier. Puis il avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il avait réalisé avec une surprise sans bornes, qu'il connaissait les personnes qui attendaient la jeune fille au bas de la passerelle : les deux frères Cornwell ! Le dandy aux cheveux châtains, qui s'habillait avec une recherche excessive, passant un temps infini pour choisir ses vêtements, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui attirer des sourires goguenards de la part du fils du Duc, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient –mon dieu, comment pouvait-on être coiffé ainsi et s'habiller de la sorte– et le savant fou à lunettes qui parsemait le collège de ses inventions toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, et pour lequel, Terry devait s'avouer qu'il avait une certaine admiration même s'il ne l''avait jamais extériorisée.

Il avait senti une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'avec un visage rayonnant qui ne trompait pas, la jolie Candy s'était jetée dans les bras des deux frères. Puis il avait contemplé Alistair, médusé et avec une certaine inquiétude lorsque celui-ci avait sorti devant la jeune fille un pistolet qu'il s'apprêtait visiblement à utiliser. Mais comme rien ne s'était finalement produit, la demoiselle avait commencé à regarder autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un et il se détourna rapidement, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

Un pied sur une bite d'amarrage, les yeux perdus vers le large, il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec amertume que personne, jamais, ne viendrait l'accueillir comme ces deux garçons venaient d'accueillir leur jolie blonde. Personne sur cette terre ne tenait à lui. Il n'avait pas d'amis et son père et sa mère ne s'intéressaient absolument pas à lui. Quant au reste des membres de « sa famille », ils le détestaient cordialement.

Il sentit un léger picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et tourna lentement la tête. Candy… Candy était en train de le fixer, l'air à la fois troublé et interrogateur. Il lui rendit son regard, un peu désarçonné de découvrir que c'était lui qu'elle semblait chercher tout à l'heure. C'est à ce moment-là que le coup de pistolet de l'aîné des frères Cornwell partit, libérant bruyamment dans l'air froid de ce mois de janvier, une multitude de serpentins et de confettis multicolores. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce dernier et bizarre événement car déjà l'homme à la moustache, venait les chercher tous les trois pour les amener jusqu'au cabriolet qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Terry les vit s'éloigner le cœur serré. La jeune fille continuait à lui lancer des regards pleins de curiosité, puis elle disparut à l'intérieur du fiacre et le cocher fit claquer son fouet. Le véhicule s'ébranla. Une voiture à cheval ! Quelle moyen de locomotion moderne ! s'esclaffa le futur Duc.

Mais malgré son air moqueur, il sentait un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Reverrait-il jamais cette jeune fille ? À la réflexion, il se dit qu'elle allait sûrement à Londres et peut-être même au collège Royal de Saint Paul que fréquentaient déjà ses deux amis.

Il se secoua et se dirigea lentement vers sa décapotable, qu'il avait garée dans une rue, derrière le port. Après avoir roulé quelques kilomètres sur la route qui menait à Londres, il distingua un cabriolet qui roulait au loin devant lui. Il ne fut pas long à le rattraper et le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le cabriolet de Candy. Il se mit à klaxonner furieusement pour attirer son attention. Il voulait lui laisser un souvenir impérissable afin qu'elle pense à lui autant qu'il pensait à elle. Au son du klaxon, les chevaux qui tiraient le cabriolet s'emballèrent, mais il n'eut aucune difficulté, malgré tout, à doubler le véhicule. Il rit intérieurement en apercevant du coin de l'œil le visage à la fois surpris et indigné de sa demoiselle Taches de Son. C'était cette image d'elle qu'il voulait garder. De toute façon, il n'était pas fait pour avoir des amis et encore moins des amies…

Terry n'avait absolument aucune envie de rentrer tout de suite au manoir pour y subir les remarques acerbes et les remontrances de la Duchesse et avait passé une partie de la journée à traîner et rêvasser dans les jardins situés le long de la rive droite de la Tamise. Puis il avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôtel Savoy, tout proche. C'était dans ce luxueux palace construit dans le plus pur style édouardien de l'époque, que le Duc de Grandchester avait l'habitude de faire descendre ses relations, lorsqu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de les inviter au manoir familial. Il leur réservait en général la suite 812, qui était celle, disait-il, d'où l'on avait la meilleure vue sur la Tamise et les théâtres qui se trouvaient juste en face, sur l'autre rive. Terry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser ces gens au bien-être desquels son père semblait prêter tant d'attention, alors que lui, son fils, n'avait droit qu'à des regards froids, du moins lorsque le Duc daignait lui jeter un regard. Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme se présenta devant le long comptoir de style art-déco, pour réserver une chambre, ce fut tout naturellement cette suite qu'il s'était décidé à réserver. Le réceptionniste qui l'avait reconnu, s'enquit avec componction :

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur Grandchester ?

Terry, fut agréablement surpris de voir que l'homme se souvenait de lui. Il avait bien accompagné son père deux fois à l'hôtel, lorsque celui-ci était venu y chercher des amis, mais il n'était qu'un jeune garçon alors, et s'imaginait que l'homme, à la réception, n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

-Je voudrais passer la nuit ici.

Le réceptionniste ne fit pas de commentaires sur le fait que le jeune homme habitait dans les environs et n'avait sûrement pas besoin de passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Son père était le Duc de Grandchester, et il aurait été bien maladroit et imprudent de faire une quelconque remarque.

-Monsieur a-t-il une préférence ? Une suite peut-être ?

-La suite 812, si c'est possible…

-Ah, je suis désolé, Monsieur. Mais cette suite vient juste d'être libérée et n'a pas encore pu être préparée. Cependant je peux vous proposer la suite 813 qui se trouve juste à côté et qui, bien que différente de la 812, a elle aussi ses qualités et une superbe vue.

Terry grimaça de déception. Il aurait tant voulu voir cette suite dont les connaissances de son père parlaient avec des trémolos dans la voix, mais se reprenant il dit :

-La suite 813 fera sûrement l'affaire.

Le réceptionniste nota quelque chose sur un gros registre vert foncé à tranche et coins dorés, sollicita la signature du fils du Duc puis héla un groom pour lui faire monter son sac, mais Terry le remercia d'un geste. Il pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'était pas manchot, que diable.

Après être sorti de l'ascenseur, le jeune homme passa devant la suite 812 dont la porte était restée entre-ouverte. Il eut envie d'y jeter un œil pour savoir ce qu'il allait manquer, mais il décida de déposer d'abord son sac dans la suite contigüe, qui était celle qui lui avait été réservée. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la suite 812 qui piquait tant sa curiosité et en poussa la porte.

Le personnel n'avait visiblement pas encore eu le temps de faire la chambre, qui avait été décorée dans un style moderne comme toute une partie de l'hôtel. Terry n'y vit rien de bien particulier par rapport à sa propre suite, si ce n'est les dimensions de la pièce qu'il trouva exagérées. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la Tamise, en sortant une boîte de cigares pour en allumer un. Il avait commencé à fumer l'année précédente, après avoir reçu la lettre de sa mère, par dépit, par bravade et aussi, et surtout, pour faire enrager Madame la Duchesse qui faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Son père, comme il fallait s'y attendre n'avait fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de hocher la tête d'un air distrait lorsque son épouse avait fait allusion au dernier vice de son fils aîné. Terry se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire pour enfin sortir le Duc de cette apathique indifférence qui plus que toute autre chose le mettait au désespoir. Il aurait mille fois préféré subir la colère de son père plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ce regard absent qui semblait nier son existence même. Tout en fumant son cigare, il écarta la lourde tenture de velours bordeaux, se planta devant l'immense baie vitrée et laissa son regard errer au dehors. La vue était effectivement époustouflante, magique, les arches du pont de Waterloo enjambant une Tamise qui miroitait sous les rayons du soleil et les magnifiques édifices marqués par l'histoire s'élevant majestueusement sur l'autre rive. Il comprenait le choix de son père et pourquoi certains peintres comme le peintre français Claude Monet s'étaient senti le besoin de croquer ce paysage idyllique. Le jeune homme soupira et, le cigare toujours à la main, s'installa sur l'imposant fauteuil qui trônait là, en caressant de sa main libre le grain très fin du cuir bleu roi qui recouvrait ce siège qui lui parut extrêmement confortable. Il fit tourner celui-ci jusqu'à se retrouver face à la baie vitrée et devant un large bureau en bois qui lui sembla de facture assez ancienne et sur lequel il aperçut un rouleau de papier attaché par un ruban. Il s'en saisit et l'examina avec curiosité, tout en croisant ses longues jambes. C'était, semblait-il, un message écrit par un certain Oncle William et destiné à une certaine Candice Neige André. Candice ? Ce prénom ressemblait étrangement à celui de la demoiselle aux yeux verts. Quelle coïncidence ! Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une seule et même personne ? Le jeune homme était sur le point de céder à la curiosité –après tout, le message n'était retenu que par un fin ruban qu'il serait facile de détacher et de rattacher sans que personne ne se doute de rien– lorsque des coups timides furent frappés à la porte et qu'une voix féminine s'éleva. Terry s'immobilisa, quelque peu dérouté. Cela ne pouvait être le personnel qui savait la chambre inoccupée et qui n'aurait sans doute pas frappé, en tout cas, pas si timidement. D'ailleurs il lui avait semblé qu'on appelait le fameux « Oncle William ». Il s'agissait sans doute d'une nièce de l'auteur du message, peut-être même celle à qui ce message était destiné. Sans quitter le fauteuil, il attendit la suite des événements, toujours face au bureau et à la grande baie vitrée. De l'entrée de la suite, on ne pouvait pas apercevoir grand-chose de sa personne, et seul le mince filet de fumée qui montait au-dessus de lui trahissait vraiment sa présence. Il entendit le léger grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvre, puis la voix, plus nette cette fois-ci :

-Oncle William ? C'est Candy Neige André, Oncle William. Je viens d'arriver à Londres et je voulais vous saluer et surtout vous dire merci.

Terry tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de celle qui avait parlé. C'était _elle_. C'était bien elle. Bien qu'il ne lui eut adressé la parole qu'une seule fois, il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Ainsi elle s'appelait Candy… Neige… André… Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil sur le rouleau qu'il tenait encore à la main pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non, c'était bien à la fille aux yeux vert émeraude qu'était destiné ce message qui émanait de… son oncle. Lui qui pensait ne pas la revoir… Le hasard, décidément, semblait lui faire un clin d'œil. Comme le silence s'éternisait, la jeune fille reprit :

-Vous m'entendez Oncle William ?

Terry tira lentement une bouffée sur son cigare, prenant le temps de se recomposer une attitude décontractée et répondit d'une voix méconnaissable « Je vous entends » avant de faire tourner son fauteuil avec une lenteur théâtrale. Le regard interloqué que la demoiselle et ses deux accompagnateurs –qu'il reconnaissait, c'était les deux garçons qui avaient accueilli la jeune fille au port– posèrent sur lui, valaient tout l'or du monde. Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement, se leva nonchalamment et s'approcha d'eux d'un air moqueur. Sans répondre à la question du dandy aux cheveux châtains qui lui demandait son nom avec une certaine agressivité, il tendit avec désinvolture le rouleau qu'il tenait à la main à la dénommée Candy, qui le dévisageait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Le précédent occupant a laissé ce message, lui expliqua-t-il en les enveloppant d'un nuage de fumée malodorante.

-Ah… Monsieur Grandchester… intervint un groom qui venait d'arriver, votre suite est à côté.

-Je sais… répliqua le jeune homme en sortant sans se presser de la pièce et il continua : Mais voyant celle-ci inoccupée et la porte ouverte, je suis entré pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la suite 813, Terry eut encore le temps d'entendre le groom annoncer au trio que Monsieur William venait de partir mais qu'on ne savait pas encore où il s'était rendu. Le fils du Duc pénétra dans son salon, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui, maintenant, avait un nom en plus de son prénom. Puis il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvaient bien être ces deux garçons qui étaient avec elle ?


	2. Pensionnaire

Notes : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, sinon l'histoire ne se serait pas terminée comme elle se termine...

Merci à ccc pour son commentaire. Cela fait chaud au coeur. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2.

**Pensionnaire**

Immobile dans la pénombre, Terry était allongé sur le lit confortable et moelleux de la chambre 813, les yeux fermés, les mains croisées derrière la tête, une jambe repliée, laissant se calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il lui avait été facile de jouer la comédie devant le trio qui semblait encore plus abasourdi que lui –il sourit à l'évocation de leurs visages médusés, en particulier celui d'une certaine personne, criblé de taches de sons– mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul face à lui-même, il sentait des émotions contradictoires le submerger. Quel curieux tour du destin ! Qu'il se soit justement trouvé dans la pièce même, où celle qui occupait ses pensées allait venir, le laissait à la fois incrédule et troublé. Bouleversé eut été sans doute un terme plus approprié pour décrire la tempête qui s'était déchaînée en lui, lorsqu'il avait compris à qui il avait affaire. Il en voulait d'ailleurs à la jeune fille d'avoir réussi ce tour de force de le mettre dans cet état-là et il était partagé entre le désir de la revoir au plus vite et celui qu'elle sorte définitivement de son esprit et de sa vie._ Eh bien, mon vieux,_ ricana-t-il en lui-même, _si voir une jolie fille provoque en toi cet effet-là, il vaudrait sans doute mieux entrer au séminaire…_

Mais cette fille n'était pas n'importe quelle fille et il ne pouvait pas ne pas admettre que ce n'était pas uniquement le physique de cette jolie demoiselle qui l'avait à ce point déstabilisé. Ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux verts l'avait profondément ébranlé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dévisagé avec une telle attention inquiète, sans aucun a priori négatif, sans aucun jugement, depuis… depuis des lustres. Même sa mère, malgré son inquiétude et sa joie de le revoir, n'avait pu cacher un léger agacement, qu'il n'avait pu percevoir alors, tant il était heureux de la retrouver enfin. Mais à présent qu'il y songeait, l'accueil que lui avait réservé la grande Éléonore Baker avait été mitigé, presque réticent et avait certainement manqué de chaleur. S'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt, il aurait pu anticiper sa réaction de rejet et ne l'aurait pas subi ainsi de plein fouet.

Déjà, au théâtre, elle n'avait même pas cherché à le voir. Elle aurait tout de même pu venir l'inviter elle-même plutôt que de le faire faire par l'intermédiaire de cet homme. Ensuite, lorsqu'il s'était présenté devant sa magnifique demeure, au lieu de le serrer tout de suite contre elle, la grande actrice s'était contentée de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une vieille connaissance, et elle avait attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas et se jette dans ses bras avant de commencer à réagir. Et ensuite… ensuite… Il ravala un sanglot. Il ne voulait plus y songer. Furieux d'avoir laissé ces noires pensées l'envahir à nouveau, il jeta ses longues jambes en dehors du lit et resta un long moment assis au bord du matelas, la tête entre ses poings serrés, ses longues mèches brunes cachant les larmes de rage et de dépit qui perlaient au bord de ses paupières. Puis il se leva brusquement. Il ne voulait plus penser à elle. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Pour chasser définitivement de son esprit la pensée de sa mère, il reprit ses réflexions sur la mystérieuse passagère blonde, exactement là où il les avait laissées.

Tout en laissant ruisseler l'eau si agréablement chaude sur son corps élancé, il songea à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à son propos. Le nom complet de cette fille tout d'abord, Candice Neige André. « Candice Neige André… Candy…» répéta-t-il plusieurs fois tout haut, tout en se disant que si quelqu'un l'entendait, il le prendrait certainement pour un fou. Et puis le fait que l' « oncle William » dont elle était la nièce, devait sans doute être bien riche pour se permettre d'occuper la suite 812. La famille André devait être riche elle aussi… Son père la connaissait peut-être, même s'il s'agissait d'américains, comme le laissait supposer l'adorable accent de la demoiselle. Le Duc de Grandchester connaissait tant de monde… Surtout dans les hautes sphères, dans lesquelles évoluait sans aucun doute cette jeune personne.

Terry, soudain pressé de rentrer chez lui, arrêta le robinet d'eau chaude. Il se sentait prêt à affronter le diable en personne. Ce qui l'attendait chez son père ne pouvait être pire que cette petite mort qu'il avait dû subir à New-York. Les reins ceints d'une serviette blanche, il en saisit une seconde pour frotter vigoureusement sa longue chevelure, puis il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise. Malgré ses vêtements un peu défraîchis, il émanait de sa personne un charme et un magnétisme extraordinaires, sans doute en partie dus à ses cheveux encore luisant d'humidité et son regard envoûtant dont la couleur oscillait au gré de son humeur, comme celle de l'océan le fait au gré du temps. Il se saisit de son sac, attrapa sa cape et sans prendre davantage le temps de la réflexion, dévala les marches du majestueux escalier en marbre, trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur. Puis il se dirigea avec détermination vers le hall d'entrée, sans remarquer l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez les personnes de la gent féminine qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

-Monsieur désire ? s'enquit l'homme derrière le comptoir, un sourire de commande aux lèvres.

-J'ai changé d'avis, je ne reste pas, déclara Terry en repoussant avec agacement une mèche rebelle.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de la suite 812, Monsieur ? Elle est prête, maintenant, si vous désirez…

L'homme avait prononcé ces mots sans laisser paraître le moindre émoi, mais Terry le coupa.

-Non, non. Ce n'est pas du tout le problème. C'est juste que je viens de prendre conscience qu'il m'était malheureusement impossible de rester plus longtemps…

-Bien, Monsieur… Si Monsieur veut bien signer là…

Le réceptionniste, le visage lisse, retint un soupir de réprobation. Ces jeunes gens de la haute société étaient bien tous les mêmes, trop gâtés et ne se rendant même plus compte de la valeur de l'argent. Et celui-ci, comme les autres, se permettait de changer d'avis sur un simple coup de tête, sans vraiment savoir ce à quoi il aspirait dans la vie…

Terry, sans s'apercevoir de rien, plongé qu'il était dans ses propres pensées, signa le registre qui lui était tendu et prit congé de l'homme. Il fit le trajet jusqu'au manoir comme dans un rêve, et se retrouva devant la demeure de ses ancêtres sans savoir comment. Il réussit à pénétrer dans la vieille et austère bâtisse et grimpa les deux étages qui le séparaient du bureau de son père sans éveiller l'attention de sa belle-mère. La pièce, malheureusement, était vide, enfin, pas tout à fait. Son demi-frère trônait sur le fauteuil, devant le bureau du Duc, très occupé, semblait-il à griffonner sur un des registres de son père. Terry faillit laisser échapper une réflexion et se reprit juste à temps. À quoi bon ? De toute façon, quoi que fît le rejeton de la Duchesse, elle le défendrait bec et ongles. Il valait mieux s'esquiver discrètement et ne pas se faire remarquer par cet odieux gamin. Malheureusement pour lui, son demi-frère choisit cet instant précis pour relever la tête de son passionnant gribouillage et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en apercevant celui qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans perdre de temps, il claironna :

-Maman ! Maman ! Le bâtard est revenu !

Terry lui lança un regard furieux et s'éclipsa pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait juste à côté. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en poussant la porte, d'y découvrir son père qui, visiblement, venait de se relever du lit sur lequel il avait dû s'asseoir. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ?

-Père ? s'enquit le jeune homme, décontenancé et immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le curieux mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement, qu'avait exprimé le visage du maître des lieux avait si vite disparu que Terry crut l'avoir rêvé. À la place, il retrouva la mine inexpressive que le duc affichait habituellement.

-Fils, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de son père, alors que celui-ci se rapprochait de lui avec l'intention de sortir de la pièce.

Fort de ce qu'il avait vu ou cru déceler sur le visage de son père, Terry décida d'exposer son problème sans attendre. Un instant comme celui-là ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt. Il se retrouvait si rarement seul avec le duc. Pour un peu, il aurait juré que celui-ci le fuyait. Il se redressa, sans s'écarter du passage, les mains de part et d'autre du chambranle de la porte et s'exclama :

-Père !

-Oui ? s'enquit le duc, manifestement agacé par le l'insistance de son fils, insistance qui frisait le manque de respect.

-Père, j'ai une question à vous poser…

Le duc le gratifia d'un de ces regards glaçants dont il avait le secret. Si le jeune homme avait eu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'impression que sa présence dans la chambre de son fils était due au souci qu'il pouvait se faire pour lui, cette expression effrayante avait suffi pour le détromper entièrement.

-Tu disparais pendant des jours entiers et tu oses te permettre de me poser des questions ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?

-Père !

-Il suffit ! Maintenant, écarte-toi ! fit le duc d'un ton sans appel, en bousculant son fils sans douceur.

Terry, vaincu, s'effaça devant son père qui sortit à grandes enjambées de la pièce. Le jeune homme suivit des yeux cet homme qui semblait le considérer comme un étranger et dont il était pourtant le fils. Il baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et, se jurant de ne jamais plus rien lui demander, il s'enferma dans sa chambre en se demandant pourquoi il avait précipité son retour au manoir, alors qu'il était si tranquille au Savoy.

Après avoir déposé sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise, il se mit en devoir de ranger ses affaires, l'esprit ailleurs. Où avait-il donc la tête ? Pourquoi l'idée avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, de solliciter le concours de son père ? Se souvenait-il seulement d'une seule et unique fois où celui-ci avait répondu favorablement à l'une de ses pourtant si rares requêtes ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte fut brutalement ouverte, révélant une Madame Grandchester à la limite de l'apoplexie. Elle avait dû gravir les deux étages de toute la vitesse de ses courtes jambes et sa figure rougeaude et toute congestionnée témoignait de sa hargne aussi bien que de son essoufflement. En contemplant la déplaisante épouse de son père, Terry se demanda, une fois de plus, comment celui-ci avait pu faire le choix de laisser tomber sa mère pour cette mégère acariâtre et sans charme aucun.

S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que ses parents s'étaient aimés. Il avait des souvenirs, certes flous, mais des souvenirs, tout de même, de moments de bonheur à trois. Il ne pensait pas les avoir rêvés. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet homme qui se prétendait son père. En ce qui le concernait, il aurait encore mille fois préféré sacrifier son nom et son titre plutôt que d'abandonner l'amour de sa vie, s'il s'était lui-même retrouvé dans la situation du duc. Quelle idée de réagir ainsi sous prétexte de se plier aux conventions sociales ! Comment son père avait-il pu renoncer ainsi à la femme qu'il aimait ? Mais peut-être Terry s'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne. Peut-être que son père, cet être froid et distant, n'avait jamais aimé personne… Mais même si cela avait été le cas, même si le duc n'avait pas nourri pour sa mère les sentiments amoureux qu'il s'était imaginés, comment avait-il pu se résoudre à épouser cette horripilante femme, qui était son antithèse, lui, si intelligent, si distingué, si aristocratique. Terry aurait pu pardonner à sa belle-mère son physique ingrat et même sa bêtise si la duchesse lui avait accordé ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention. Mais non, cette harpie n'avait aucun cœur et pour seule noblesse, celle de son titre. Dès le tout début, elle n'avait pas cherché à cacher son hostilité et son mépris pour ce beau-fils qu'on lui imposait et celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné pour les lui rendre.

Madame Grandchester toisa son beau-fils. Ce Terrence était vraiment insupportable, mal élevé et beaucoup trop insolent avec elle. Comment le duc pouvait-il tolérer une attitude aussi irrespectueuse de la part de ce… de ce… de cette espèce de vaurien illégitime ? Comment, d'ailleurs, son époux avait-il pu avoir le front de lui imposer la présence sous son toit de l'enfant d'une autre, l'enfant de cette… de cette créature dépravée qui n'hésitait pas à accueillir n'importe qui entre ses cuisses ? Savoir qu'on avait été trahie, c'était une chose avoir constamment sous les yeux le fruit de cette trahison, c'était tout autre chose et la duchesse ne comptait pas laisser perdurer la situation plus longtemps. Elle apostropha le garçon, sans aménité, élevant le ton au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et agitant de façon menaçante son éventail fermé dans sa direction :

-Ah vous voilà de retour. On ne sait à quoi s'en tenir avec vous. Vous êtes imprévisible.

Terry détourna le regard. Le mieux était de laisser passer l'orage. Il essaya de s'extraire par la pensée de la pièce en se concentrant sur la mise en ordre de ses vêtements sur les étagères de son placard, tandis que la duchesse continuait à se déchaîner à l'autre bout de la chambre :

-Depuis votre enfance, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Le sang de cette femme coule dans vos veines.

Elle s'approcha de la cape du jeune homme et la prit entre deux doigts, tout son être exprimant le dédain le plus profond. Après une interjection qui marquait son mépris le plus total pour l'actrice, pas même bien née, et avec laquelle son fiancé d'alors avait osé la tromper, elle poursuivit, sarcastique :

-Quand je dis cette femme, c'est cette créature que je devrais dire...

Un rire méprisant suivit cette déclaration. Ces paroles et ce rire furent plus que Terry n'en pouvait supporter. Comment cette femme laide, stupide et sans cœur pouvait-elle se permettre de porter un quelconque jugement sur sa mère ? Le jeune homme se précipita sur la duchesse, lui arrachant sa cape des mains et gronda :

-Assez ! Je vous prie de vous taire. Si vous continuez sur ce ton, Madame Grandchester, il va arriver malheur à votre face de carême.

Terry savait qu'il s'agissait d'un coup bas et qu'il n'aurait pas dû tirer ainsi parti de la laideur de sa belle-mère, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Celle-ci, n'en pouvant croire ses oreilles, porta, scandalisée, ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage qui avait pris une teinte cramoisie. Elle hurla, hors d'elle :

-Vous avez dit face de carême ? Espèce de petit insolent ! Vous auriez mieux fait de rester là-bas et de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici.

Le jeune homme, sans se laisser démonter, s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit en grand pour inciter l'odieuse créature à débarrasser le plancher au plus vite :

-Sortez ! Je suis ici dans _ma_ chambre.

Trop submergée par la rage pour trouver les arguments qui cloueraient le bec à ce jeune malotru, la duchesse se retira non sans menacer son beau-fils d'une voix furieuse :

-Terrence, jamais je n'admettrai que vous puissiez un jour hériter du titre de Duc de Grandchester.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus et referma avec sauvagerie la porte derrière sa belle-mère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si celle-ci était restée une minute de plus, tant la violence et la rage qu'il sentait gronder en lui, l'avait submergé. Il resta là, les mains contre la porte fermée, les paupières closes, en proie à la fureur et au désespoir. Il aurait voulu hurler sa détresse et sa colère, mais resta silencieux, les mâchoires crispées. La voix déplaisante de sa belle-mère lui parvint, à peine assourdie. Elle devait être descendue au salon et était sans doute en train de s'adresser à son père mais elle s'égosillait avec tant de véhémence qu'il pouvait clairement comprendre chacun de ses mots : « Mettez-le en pension, faites donc quelque chose ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser insulter… » Un silence, puis : « Vous entendez ? » Terry imaginait sans peine le regard absent de son père, tandis que l'odieuse femme poursuivait : « Ce n'est pas lui le véritable héritier de la fortune et du titre de Grandchester, ce sont vos enfants mon ami. Il est temps d'agir ! »

Terry n'avait pas envie d'en entendre davantage. Mieux valait finalement retourner au collège dès aujourd'hui. Là, au moins, il pouvait n'en faire qu'à sa tête sans être dérangé. La Mère Supérieure vivait dans une telle terreur de perdre les dons substantiels dont le duc inondait généreusement le collège Royal de Saint Paul, qu'elle lui aurait laissé faire presque n'importe quoi. Il descendit les marches tout en s'interrogeant sur l'attitude de son père qui ne répondait jamais à son épouse, et qui ne prenait jamais sa défense, lui qui était malgré tout son fils aîné et a priori futur Duc de Grandchester. Et pourquoi son père ne lui parlait-il jamais de sa mère qu'il avait pourtant aimée ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui et il passa devant les deux adultes, la tête haute, une grande noblesse dans son maintien et sa démarche. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais sa prestance naturelle attisait encore la jalousie et le ressentiment de sa belle-mère dont les enfants n'extériorisaient, malheureusement pour eux, que le physique et l'esprit déplaisants de leur mère. C'était à se demander si le Duc était véritablement leur père.

-Ce garçon a le don de me porter sur les nerfs ! Je ne veux plus le voir ! continua dans son dos la femme, furieuse.

-Eh bien, cela tombe bien, fit Terry d'une voix basse et vibrante. Je m'en vais d'ici.

-Terrence ! intervint son père, sa colère à peine contenue.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du fils du duc qui se figea sans se retourner. Son père lui adressait la parole à présent ? Et il avait élevé le ton ?

-Tu dois respect à ta mère et…

-Ce n'est pas ma mère ! cracha l'adolescent, révolté, tout en se jetant derechef dans l'escalier.

C'était vraiment la goutte qui faisait déborder le trop-plein d'émotions qui, depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir, assaillait son esprit torturé. Il allait s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite.

-C'est un bâtard, c'est un bâtard, chantonna sa demi-sœur d'une petite voix aiguë.

-Il suffit ! hurla le duc en se relevant du fauteuil où il était assis. Vous deux allez dans vos chambres. Terrence je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Et à l'intention de son épouse qui était déjà sur ses talons, il ajouta d'une voix rogue et en martelant chacune des syllabes :

-Je veux parler à mon fils seul à seul !

Béatrix, trop interloquée par la violence qui se dégageait du ton qu'avait employé le duc pour lui adresser la parole, se tint coite, l'esprit complètement annihilé.

Terry, quant à lui, s'était immobilisé au milieu de la volée de marches qu'il était en train de descendre. Il n'avait jamais vu le duc perdre son flegme et sa froideur, et cet éclat soudain l'avait pris totalement au dépourvu. Il se retourna lentement pour apercevoir l'élégante silhouette de son père qui disparaissait à l'étage et après réflexion, lui emboîta le pas. Le Duc, n'avait-il pas, pour une fois, montré de l'animosité envers Béatrix ? Et puisqu'il désirait enfin discuter avec lui, il se plierait bien volontiers à sa demande. Il jeta un regard froid à la duchesse qui, l'esprit toujours en déroute, n'avait pas quitté l'endroit où elle se trouvait au moment de l'explosion verbale de son époux. A l'instant où il pénétrait dans le bureau de son père, Terry comprit immédiatement, en découvrant l'expression presqu'hostile qu'affichait le duc, qu'il ne serait pas question de discussion. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer, ce dernier lui annonça d'une voix d'où avait disparu toute trace de colère :

-Tu iras dès ce soir en pension, à Saint Paul, et tu y resteras jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Comme son fils ouvrait la bouche pour protester, le duc leva une main devant lui et ajouta du même ton monocorde :

-Et je ne veux rien entendre. La situation, ici, n'est plus tenable. Tu ne fais aucun effort. Au moins là-bas, n'aurons-nous plus à subir ton insolence et ta mauvaise humeur.

-Père…

-Silence. Va te préparer, je vais prévenir Henry. Il t'accompagnera et préviendra la Mère Supérieure des nouvelles dispositions qu'elle aura à prendre te concernant. Il est temps que tu apprennes à te comporter comme tout futur Duc se doit de le faire. Et tu ne remettras les pieds au manoir, qu'une fois que tu seras revenu à de meilleurs sentiments et que tu te seras excusé auprès de Beatrix.

Le jeune Grandchester se rembrunit. Présenter ses excuses à la duchesse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait plutôt à elle de lui présenter les siennes pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait et continuait à lui faire subir…

Si son père maintenait ses conditions, Terry risquait fort de ne pas rentrer au manoir de sitôt. Mais cela n'avait, au bout du compte, aucune importance car, ici, on le traitait comme un moins que rien, ce qui n'était pas le cas au collège où la plupart des élèves lui fichaient une paix royale, les seuls sentiments qu'il suscitait étant la crainte, teintée d'une certaine admiration. Le seul inconvénient qu'il voyait au pensionnat était qu'il ne lui serait plus aussi facile de sortir pour faire ses virées nocturnes. Mais il trouverait bien un moyen. D'ailleurs il devait coûte que coûte se renseigner sur la famille André.

Lorsque Terrence retourna au collège Royal de Saint Paul ce jour-là, plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il en avait, pour la dernière fois, foulé le sol. L'aller-retour à bord du Mauretania n'était pas seul en cause. D'abord, il avait dû accompagner son père, qui devait partir au fin fond de l'Écosse, pour un soi-disant voyage d'affaire. En réalité, comme il devait le découvrir peu après, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui présenter la fille d'un de ses amis, un membre de la vieille noblesse anglaise, dont Terry avait oublié le titre, tant l'information le passionnait. Si le jeune Grandchester avait été dans un premier temps plutôt favorablement impressionné par la beauté diaphane de la jeune Caelia, cette fascination avait cessé dès que la jolie brune avait ouvert la bouche, dévoilant un caractère superficiel, frivole et plein de fatuité. Terry ne se voyait absolument pas vivre le reste de sa vie avec, à ses côtés, cette inconsistante créature, aussi belle soit elle. Il était revenu de ce périple avec une mauvaise grippe qui l'avait cloué un certain temps au lit, temps qu'il avait mis à profit pour lire quelques-uns des nombreux ouvrages qui garnissaient la bibliothèque bien fournie de son père. Puis il y avait eu ces quelques jours, où il avait fait l'école buissonnière, pour assouvir son besoin de liberté après avoir été si longtemps cloîtré au manoir. Et pour finir la fameuse dispute avec sa belle-mère qui avait abouti à ce voyage à New-York. Il songea qu'il avait été bien mal avisé de l'entreprendre, quoiqu'à la réflexion… cette traversée, ne lui avait-elle pas permis de rencontrer une certaine personne ?

Presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici ! Terry contempla les vieux murs chargés d'histoire d'un œil neuf et se dit qu'il allait devoir reprendre possession des lieux.

Habituellement les escapades du jeune Grandchester ne duraient jamais plus d'un jour ou deux et la Mère Supérieure s'était fait un sang d'encre à l'idée de ce que le duc pourrait faire, s'il apprenait que son fils avait cessé depuis si longtemps de fréquenter l'établissement. Elle était bien entendu au courant pour le voyage d'affaire et pour la grippe. Mais depuis, Terrence n'avait plus donné signe de vie. L'inquiétude de la vieille religieuse s'était muée en irascibilité qui s'était à son tour retournée contre les sœurs. Celles-ci savaient bien ce qui provoquait la mauvaise humeur de la mère supérieure et commençaient à en avoir assez.

Lorsque la sœur Margareth introduisit l'homme aux cheveux gris dans le bureau de la mère supérieure, celle-ci, les sourcils froncés, l'esprit en déroute, se leva précipitamment, en reconnaissant le majordome du Duc de Grandchester. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui raconter au sujet de Terrence ? C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, derrière l'homme, le garçon qui se tenait un peu en retrait et elle se remit à respirer plus librement. Un certain sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignait cependant. N'était-elle pas censée rapporter au duc les faits et gestes de son fils ?

-Monsieur le Duc de Grandchester m'a chargé de vous remettre ce courrier qui concerne son fils Terrence, déclara Henry en déposant la lettre sur le bureau de la Supérieure.

La vieille femme saisit l'enveloppe d'une main dont elle ne put supprimer totalement les tremblements, la déchira et en sortit un feuillet. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle se décontracta. Dans sa courte missive, le Duc ne semblait absolument pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il était juste question pour elle d'accepter le jeune Grandchester au pensionnat. La religieuse releva les yeux vers le majordome et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Terry l'observa, tout interloqué. Cette vieille femme savait donc sourire ?

-Vous pourrez dire à Monsieur le Duc que nous prendrons un soin tout particulier de son fils !

Le futur pensionnaire n'en doutait pas un instant. Avec tout cet argent à la clef, la mère supérieure n'avait pas trop le choix et il ricana intérieurement. Quelle hypocrisie…

-Je crois bien qu'il reste justement une grande chambre au dortoir des garçons, continua-t-elle.

La sœur acquiesça :

-Oui, il y en a effectivement une, juste à côté de celle des frères Cornwell.

Terry avait dressé l'oreille. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces frères Cornwell et était curieux d'en apprendre davantage à leur sujet. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur des voisins trop encombrants.

-Eh bien Terrence, ajouta encore la mère supérieure, sœur Margareth va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre nouvelle chambre. Je vous convoquerai demain dans mon bureau.

En apprenant que le jeune Grandchester allait désormais être pensionnaire à Saint Paul, les sœurs, prévenues par la Mère Supérieure avaient décidé, sans se concerter, qu'il fallait le remettre au pas sans tarder. Aussi ne se gênèrent-elles pas pour lui faire, dès qu'elles le virent, de nombreuses remontrances, ne dérogeant pas à la déplaisante attitude générale de tous les adultes, à son égard.

Terry s'y était préparé. Aussi lorsque la sœur Margareth, tout en lui montrant sa chambre qui tenait plus d'une suite que d'une simple chambre d'étudiant, n'avait cessé de le réprimander sur tous les tons, il avait fini par lui annoncer sans complexe qu'il avait une envie pressante, là, tout de suite, et que ses reproches pourraient bien attendre un petit peu. Il s'était diverti en voyant l'air offusqué de la jeune femme et avait quitté la pièce sans attendre son reste, laissant sur place une sœur outrée par tant de mauvaises manières. Puis, n'ayant aucune envie d'essuyer à nouveau ses reproches, il s'était faufilé à l'extérieur, pour jouir de la tranquillité qui régnait en général dans le parc du collège. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il y rencontra une autre sœur.

-Terrence ! Cela ne se fait pas de disparaître ainsi sans prévenir personne, s'exclama celle-ci, assez en colère.

Devant le silence moqueur du jeune homme elle s'enquit :

-Où étiez-vous donc passé ?

-Figurez-vous, commença Terry, sarcastique, que j'ai traversé l'océan pour aller voir le Diable en personne !

-Oh ! fit la sœur, scandalisée, ce qui arracha un rire sardonique au fils du Duc qui lui tourna sans façon le dos et s'éloigna en sifflotant pour masquer le vide dans son cœur.

Oui… C'était bien le diable qu'il était allé rejoindre là-bas. Le diable qui l'avait rejeté comme un malpropre, tout comme son père et sa belle-mère venaient de le faire quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi était-il allé à New-York ? Quel besoin avait-il de cette femme qui était trop préoccupée par sa propre personne et sa propre carrière pour lui consacrer quelques instants ? Blessé jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme par les dernières paroles qu'avait prononcées la grande actrice, il s'était juré que, plus jamais il n'irait la voir, et que même si elle se présentait, à l'instant, devant lui, en lui demandant pardon, il la rejetterait comme elle l'avait fait. _De toute façon, je n'ai plus de mère_, se dit-il avec désespoir.

Sœur Margareth devait avoir quitté sa chambre, à l'heure qu'il était, et il décida d'y retourner. En marchant le long des bâtiments du dortoir des garçons, il perçut une certaine effervescence. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit l'un des garçons déclarer :

-Il parait qu'il y a un raton laveur dans le parc.

Terry haussa les épaules et secoua la tête tout en s'éloignant. Toute cette agitation pour un raton laveur ! Il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour mettre toute cette jeunesse dorée en émoi ! Un raton laveur, ici, à Londres. Ils en avaient de bonnes ! Et puis soudain, d'un coin perdu de son esprit surgit une image. Celle de la demoiselle Taches de Son, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée un bref instant en haut de la passerelle, au sortir du paquebot, le visage souriant et trahissant une extrême curiosité. Il avait entre-aperçu derrière ses jambes un éclair de fourrure noire et blanche auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention sur le moment, captivé qu'il était par le visage de la belle qui resplendissait sous le soleil. Se pouvait-il que… Il fronça les sourcils et se secoua, un peu agacé par le tour que prenaient ses pensées. Il avait suffisamment songé à elle ces derniers temps. _Fini de rêver_, s'intima-t-il. Et il reprit sa marche en direction de sa chambre.

Au détour du couloir qui l'y menait, il vit, de loin, deux garçons dont il reconnût aussitôt les silhouettes. Les deux jeunes gens qui avaient accueilli Candy au port et qui l'avaient accompagnée au Savoy étaient donc pensionnaires ici ? Il s'immobilisa comme frappé par la foudre et le cœur battant s'enfonça dans l'encoignure d'une porte, prêtant une oreille attentive à leur conversation.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, toutes tes idées se soldent toujours par des échecs !

-Il fallait essayer quand même !

-Oui, mais à cause de ça, elle va se faire mal voir, dès le début !

-Mais non… tu exagères, Archie.

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui risque la punition. Je n'aimerais pas que Candy commence son séjour ici dans une chambre de méditation…

-Je suis sûr que tu te fais des soucis pour rien !

Terrence avait tressaillit en entendant le prénom qu'avait prononcé le dénommé Archie qui à présent pénétrait dans sa chambre suivi de l'autre garçon._ Elle_ était ici ! _Elle_ était à Saint Paul ! Il allait la revoir ! Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser à elle et il conçut immédiatement de l'aversion pour le jeune dandy qui semblait tant se préoccuper de sa demoiselle aux taches de sons. Pour couronner le tout, les deux garçons habitaient la chambre jouxtant la sienne. C'était bien sa chance.

Terry se réveilla au son des cloches. Il s'était couché assez tôt, la veille, sans aller dîner. Toutes ces péripéties l'avaient laissé dans un désarroi et un épuisement qui lui avait coupé l'appétit. De plus il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter la curiosité malsaine de ses camarades ou les reproches des sœurs. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à ça. Il était donc simplement resté allongé dans sa chambre et laissait vagabonder ses pensées. Mais malgré son vif désir de passer en revue les multiples événements des jours précédents et de préparer ceux du lendemain, brisé par les émotions et la fatigue, il sombra dans un sommeil profond peuplé d'yeux verts et de boucles blondes.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, se leva et alla ouvrir la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon privatif. Il resta un moment les mains appuyées sur la balustrade de pierre et laissa pénétrer l'air piquant du matin dans ses poumons, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment dont on apercevait quelques bribes, derrière la haute silhouette des arbres du parc qui séparait le dortoir des filles de celui des garçons. Candy était-elle là-bas, pensionnaire comme lui ?

Quelques groupes de garçons étaient déjà en route vers la chapelle. Terry n'avait, pour sa part, aucune intention de se rendre à la messe, et laissa sonner les cloches qui conviaient les élèves à ce rendez-vous matinal, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se préparer. Il ne supportait pas l'hypocrisie générale qui régnait durant ces cérémonies, où tout un chacun, censé déposer son âme aux pieds du seigneur, continuait pourtant à avoir ses habituelles pensées mesquines, sans parler du fait que la plupart de ces personnes bien-pensantes avaient en dehors de la messe des comportements en complète inadéquation avec les préceptes qui y étaient enseignés. La tolérance, par exemple, y était prônée. Alors que penser de cet établissement qui ne recevait que des fils et filles de « bonne famille ? Ne s'agissait-il pas d'un manque criant de tolérance ? Il se demanda si Candy, elle aussi, était de ceux qui snobent les gens pauvres… Il aurait juré que non, pas avec le regard plein de compassion qu'elle lui avait lancé… Il se laissa, durant quelques instants, aller à la rêverie. Candy… Soudain son esprit s'anima. La jeune fille tout comme ses camarades, devait être à l'office, à l'heure qu'il était et c'était le seul moment où filles et garçons se retrouvaient dans un même lieu. S'il y allait lui aussi, il pourrait peut-être l'apercevoir ? Le mieux était d'attendre que tous les élèves soient installés sur leurs bancs respectifs. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla sans hâte et ne prit pas la peine de rectifier sa tenue négligée, avant de sortir en sifflotant.

Lorsque Terry pénétra dans la chapelle, la veste négligemment rejetée par-dessus son épaule, il ne prêta aucune attention au visage réprobateur de la mère supérieure, dont le front s'était barré d'un pli sévère qui venait se rajouter à la multitude de rides qui marquaient déjà sa figure revêche. Par contre, il remarqua immédiatement les boucles dorées de l'objet de ses recherches. Il faut dire qu'il était difficile de manquer la jeune fille, avec sa robe blanche et fraîche au milieu de tous ces uniformes sombres. Un rayon de soleil dans un ciel d'orage. Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était si heureux de la trouver là… Mais presque aussitôt il se reprit. Quelle idée d'être venu chercher cette fille ici ! Il n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne. Affichant un air arrogant et moqueur, il s'avança lentement au milieu de l'allée de pierre et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Bien entendu, son intrusion dans la chapelle avait interrompu la cérémonie et la Mère Supérieure, indignée, l'apostropha sévèrement :

-Est-ce une heure pour venir assister à l'office, Terrence ? Veuillez gagner sur le champ votre place !

Pour toute réponse, Terry jeta un regard circulaire à ses camarades rassemblés là, tels des moutons qu'on mène à l'abattoir, et il se mit à ricaner.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, un sourire ironique aux lèvres et s'esclaffa :

-Oh, rien ! C'est de voir la tête de tous ceux qui sont en train de prier. À les voir vous leur donneriez le Bon Dieu sans confession, mais si vous pouviez lire dans leurs pensées, vous deviendriez toute rouge !

La Mère Supérieure, gênée par les allusions de son élève et outrée par tant d'insolence, ne réussit pas à s'adresser à lui avec toute l'autorité nécessaire pour redresser une situation qui était en train de lui échapper et, d'une voix qui avait perdu sa fermeté ordinaire, elle s'étrangla :

-Terry ! Je vous prie de… Je vous prie de…

-Je vous prie de sortir, c'est ça ? se moqua l'adolescent. Oh, mais soyez tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de rester ! De toute façon, moi, je n'étais pas venu ici pour faire ma prière.

La vieille femme fronça encore davantage ses sourcils habituellement déjà bien broussailleux. À ses côtés le sœur Margareth et le prêtre, horrifiés par le comportement indigne du jeune homme, se signaient en marmonnant.

-Alors peut-on savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit la mère supérieure en se rendant compte un peu tard, qu'elle tendait ainsi une perche à l'adolescent qui s'en empara aussitôt et rétorqua :

-Pour faire la sieste…

Une vague de murmures scandalisés parcourut l'assistance. La plupart des élèves du collège Saint Paul connaissaient le caractère emporté et rebelle du jeune Grandchester, mais là, franchement, ils trouvaient que leur camarade exagérait et se demandaient comment la Mère Supérieure allait réagir.

Terry, qui avait finalement rejoint sa place, s'amusait beaucoup de voir les mines choquées et les exclamations qu'il avait provoquées, aussi bien au sein de ses camarades que du côté des instances supérieures et le pied posé de façon désinvolte sur le banc, il continua sur un ton badin « L'endroit est calme et chauffé et d'habitude, l'office a lieu un peu plus tard. »

Puis avisant son voisin terrorisé, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui ordonna : « Toi, viens me prévenir quand la représentation sera terminée. » Et se relevant sans plus de façon, il suivit l'allée centrale pour ressortir de la petite chapelle non sans gratifier au passage ses camarades d'un « Et maintenant, salut les enfants de chœur, amusez-vous bien ! » sonore et moqueur.

-Terry, un instant ! réagit la mère supérieure, hors d'elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et l'interrompit :

-Je sais bien ce que vous allez me dire ! Vous allez m'inviter à venir dans votre bureau, mais ça ne sera pas seulement pour boire une tasse de thé, hein ?

Et il reprit avec nonchalance sa marche vers la sortie, mais s'immobilisa un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de Candy. Il eut le plaisir de découvrir que celle-ci était en train de l'observer, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. La stupéfaction qu'il lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille était attendrissante. Candy finit par baisser la tête devant le sourire énigmatique et le regard insistant que lui lançait le fils du Duc. Assez satisfait de sa petite prestation, Terry quitta la chapelle tout en se posant quelques questions.

Pourquoi Candy avait-elle revêtu cette robe blanche ? Était-ce pour se distinguer des autres ? Avait-elle comme lui une âme de rebelle ? Mais dans ce cas, l'aurait-on laissée pénétrer dans la chapelle ainsi vêtue ? Non… elle devait plutôt s'être trompée de tenue… Peut-être était-elle étourdie ? Ou peut-être quelqu'un avait-il voulu lui jouer une farce ? Il savait que c'était monnaie courante, parmi ces fils et filles trop riches et désœuvrés, que de mettre ainsi à l'épreuve les nouveaux venus. Terry penchait plutôt vers cette dernière hypothèse. Quelqu'un avait dû vouloir se moquer de Candy…


	3. Souvenirs d'autrefois

Chapitre 3

**Souvenirs d'autrefois.**

Adossé au tronc noueux d'un des vieux chênes du parc, le jeune Grandchester laissait errer son regard le long des grilles en fer forgé qui délimitaient l'enceinte du collège Royal de Saint Paul. Malgré leur hauteur et les piques à l'aspect menaçant qui les surmontaient, il se disait qu'elles ne seraient pas si difficiles que cela à franchir. Il y avait en particulier, là-bas, à gauche, un arbre qui lui faciliterait bien les choses lorsque l'envie lui prendrait de s'éclipser. Pas tout de suite, peut-être. Il sentait que la supérieure serait sur ses gardes après son esclandre à la chapelle. Mais un peu plus tard, lorsque les choses se seraient un peu tassées, ce serait sans doute faisable. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester enfermé dans ce sinistre collège où l'on s'ennuyait ferme. Seule la bibliothèque trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il aimait s'y réfugier pendant que tous les autres étaient en cours, s'immergeant dans des mondes merveilleux, vivant de passionnantes aventures avec des personnages bien plus attachants que ceux du monde réel, quoique… Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la jeune fille aux taches de rousseur et il sourit en repensant au tableau insolite qui s'était présenté à lui dans la chapelle : Candy, lumineuse dans sa robe immaculée et ses boucles dorées, au milieu d'un océan de tenues sombres, un peu comme lorsqu'elle lui était apparue sur le Mauretania, la nuit du réveillon. Elle au moins était intéressante, différente en tout cas, il aimait à se l'imaginer ainsi. Et ses taches de son… Il retint un petit rire au souvenir des éclairs de colère qu'avaient lancés le regard de la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'était moqué d'elle. Elle était vraiment irrésistible… Il se figea en entendant craquer des feuilles mortes. Quelqu'un se dirigeait de son côté et il regretta de ne pas s'être mis à l'abri dans les branches de l'arbre, comme il lui arrivait si souvent de le faire. Il aurait pu ainsi passer inaperçu et observer l'intrus sans crainte d'être découvert. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit. Mais apparemment l'élève s'était arrêté, non loin de l'arbre derrière lequel il se trouvait, car durant un moment il n'entendit plus rien. Puis, aux bruits qu'il percevait, il supposa que le garçon s'allongeait dans l'herbe – c'était forcément un garçon, ce n'était pas le genre des filles de ce collège – et il retint un soupir d'agacement. Il était coincé là, s'il ne voulait pas avoir à être désagréable et à rabrouer un de ses camarades qui ne manquerait pas d'engager une conversation, sûrement sans grand intérêt. Puis, pour une raison inconnue, la curiosité l'envahit et avec mille précautions il se pencha sur le côté pour jeter un furtif coup d'œil à la forme couchée dans l'herbe. La stupéfaction le cloua sur place. Cette robe blanche… Ces boucles blondes… Candy était allongée là, juste à côté de lui, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il se dissimula derechef derrière l'arbre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le destin décidément prenait un malin plaisir à placer la jeune fille sur son chemin. Mais le fils du Duc n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions, car une voix chaude retentit :

-Terry !

Le jeune Grandchester pesta. Quelqu'un le cherchait… Il fut tenté de ne pas se découvrir. Il ne voulait pas affronter Candy dans l'état dans lequel sa présence l'avait mis, mais il présumait que le camarade dont il avait reconnu la voix – c'était celle de Will, un de ses voisins de table en littérature anglaise, un des rares garçons du collège dont il pouvait supporter la conversation –il présumait, donc, que celui-ci avait dû l'apercevoir à l'instant, alors que sa curiosité l'avait emporté et qu'il s'était penché pour voir qui était allongé derrière l'arbre. Will viendrait donc immanquablement jusqu'à lui s'il ne se montrait pas. Peut-être, après tout, valait-il mieux profiter de ce prétexte pour passer devant Candy, en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

Il aurait adoré parler à la jeune fille, mais ne se sentait pas prêt et se demandait s'il le serait jamais. Avec une désinvolture étudiée, il s'écarta lentement du vieux chêne, tenant toujours sa veste négligemment posée en travers de son épaule. Mais il se noya presqu'aussitôt dans les yeux verts de Candy qui s'était redressée et assise dans l'herbe, et qui le fixait avec un air si effaré qu'il en aurait ri s'il n'avait lui-même été en proie à un raz-de-marée de sensations contre lesquelles il eut à lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Heureusement, la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble, sans doute elle-même trop occupée à surmonter sa propre stupéfaction, et prenant sur lui, il réussit à force de volonté à masquer son malaise derrière une attitude dégagée. Ne se targuait-il pas de savoir parfaitement jouer la comédie ? Il détestait avoir à se l'avouer, mais finalement, Béatrix avait raison : le sang de sa mère coulait dans ses veines. Éléonore Baker était une grande actrice, une vedette reconnue, il le savait, et l'inclination grandissante qu'il ressentait pour tout ce qui touchait au théâtre devait sans doute beaucoup à l'hérédité.

Terry se força à feindre l'indifférence la plus complète en passant près de Candy, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. La jeune fille s'était relevée et le dévisageait, médusée, et il l'entendit distinctement prononcer un « Terry ?! » interloqué qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle l'avait reconnu. Comment d'ailleurs aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mon dieu, comme son nom, prononcé par ses lèvres, avait sonné agréablement à ses oreilles ! Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure des siècles… Il aurait voulu prendre doucement dans les siennes les mains de Candy et se perdre dans son regard émeraude, il aurait voulu s'épancher librement et lui confier ses sentiments pour elle, mais il savait bien que c'était impossible, qu'elle allait sûrement le prendre de haut et le rejeter, comme le faisaient les autres, tous les autres.

Son père, sa mère, sans compter son affreuse belle-mère, lui avaient suffisamment fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé. Pourtant il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un reproche dans les grands yeux clairs de la jeune fille. Juste de l'étonnement.

-Terry, appela à nouveau son camarade, brisant le contact visuel qui menaçait de s'éterniser entre les deux jeunes gens. La mère supérieure est furieuse après toi !

L'instant magique s'était enfui et le jeune Grandchester, haussant les épaules, railla « C'est une vieille chouette », tout en se dirigeant vers le garçon qui avait sans doute été envoyé à sa recherche par la supérieure en personne. Encore des réprimandes en perspective. Mais il devait avouer qu'il les avait bien cherchées, cette fois-ci. Tout en marchant, il inspira profondément et carra ses épaules pour être prêt à affronter, la tête haute, la tempête qui s'annonçait. De toute façon, la directrice du collège craignait bien trop le Duc pour qu'il ait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

-Terrence Grandchester, s'exclama la mère supérieure, lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau sans y avoir été invité.

-Ma Mère, répondit succinctement Terry en la dévisageant sans complexe.

Maintenant qu'il l'observait de plus près, il trouvait que la femme qui était assise, là, devant lui, avait bien vieilli depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, plus de deux mois auparavant. Les rides tout autour de sa bouche s'étaient creusées et ses sourcils broussailleux avaient blanchi, se rejoignant presque à la naissance de son nez et lui donnant un air encore plus sévère et plus bourru que celui qu'elle affichait déjà avant sa fugue. La mère supérieure, gênée par cet examen détaillé qui frisait l'insolence, frappa violement de son poing son bureau et s'écria :

-Votre conduite, à la chapelle, était inqualifiable !

Terry ne s'émut pas pour si peu et rétorqua calmement :

-Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer la vérité !

-Terrence ! Si vous continuez, je vais être obligée de sévir ! Vous donnez un exemple déplorable à vos camarades. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous garder ici si vous ne faites pas un effort !

Terrence haussa un sourcil, assez interloqué par cette menace qui lui paraissait bien peu crédible. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment la directrice pourrait se permettre de le renvoyer, si l'on considérait tout l'argent dont son père gratifiait l'établissement, et il ricana :

-Mais ma mère, je ne désire pas particulièrement rester dans ce collège ! Malheureusement pour vous, comme pour moi, vous savez bien qu'à cause du Duc, nous allons devoir nous supporter malgré tout !

-Terrence !

-Osez dire le contraire !

La mère supérieure, le visage congestionné, la bouche ouverte sur une réplique qui ne voulait pas venir, semblait sur le point d'exploser et Terry se dit qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Il ne tenait pas à avoir la mort de cette femme sur la conscience et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, il détourna le regard, ce qui suffit, apparemment, à la mère supérieure pour reprendre son empire sur elle-même et déclarer avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir :

-Taisez-vous, Terrence ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous serez consigné dans votre chambre pour aujourd'hui !

-Comme il vous plaira…

_Quelle punition terrible,_ se dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, et sans en attendre l'ordre, il quitta le bureau, au grand dam de la religieuse qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer au propre comme au figuré. Ce Terrence allait finir par l'achever ! Comment un garçon aussi intelligent pouvait-il avoir un caractère aussi épouvantable ? Le jeune Grandchester ne pouvait le deviner, et elle ne risquait d'ailleurs pas de le lui révéler, mais la générosité du Duc n'était pas la seule en cause dans l'indulgence qu'elle manifestait à son égard.

En réalité, elle avait un faible pour ce garçon qui ravivait en elle le souvenir toujours douloureux, malgré les années, du jeune frère qu'elle avait perdu, alors qu'elle était encore toute jeune et sur le point de prononcer ses vœux. Il était d'un an son cadet et alors à peine âgé de vingt ans. Ce n'était pas tant à cause d'une quelconque ressemblance physique, bien que son frère portât, tout comme le jeune Terrence, les cheveux longs. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une similarité dans le caractère.

Son frère aussi était un rebelle dans l'âme qui se moquait de tout et de tous. Lui aussi se gaussait des cérémonies religieuses et autres bondieuseries et ne manquait jamais de taquiner sa sœur à propos de sa foi. Ne ricanait-il pas, encore, sur son lit de mort : « Tu pourras remercier ton cher bon Dieu pour cette maladie qu'il m'a si aimablement octroyé et une fois que je serai parti, tu pourras prier pour mon âme bien trop noire pour aller directement au paradis ! » Elle avait voulu protester qu'il n'allait pas mourir, pas encore, mais aucun son n'avait réussi à franchir ses lèvres et elle l'avait contemplé, misérable et résignée. Son frère avait beau dire et beau faire, elle savait que derrière son attitude contestataire, se cachait un cœur en or.

Il les avait quittés bien trop tôt, emportant avec lui la joie de vivre de sa sœur et la complicité irremplaçable qui les liait. Ce drame l'avait affectée de façon si absolue, qu'elle avait failli renoncer à sa vocation. Comment le Seigneur tout-puissant pouvait-il laisser des choses pareilles se produire ? Et puis, finalement, sa foi avait été la plus forte. Mais son caractère, autrefois plutôt enjoué, s'en était ressenti et elle était devenue cette directrice acariâtre que tous les élèves craignaient terriblement. Du moins… presque tous.

Après sa journée d'isolement, Terry avait senti qu'il valait mieux essayer de se faire un peu oublier. La veille, en effet, les sœurs n'avaient cessé de faire des rondes à son étage, et le jardinier avait travaillé, jusque très tard le soir juste sous ses fenêtres, ce qui lui paraissait de mauvais augure, pour les jours à venir. Comment espérer fausser compagnie aux sœurs pour aller se promener dans Londres, s'il était l'objet d'une surveillance constante ? Il avait donc décidé de se calmer et d'aller suivre normalement les cours durant quelques jours, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Par contre, il ne put se résoudre à se rendre aussi à l'office, bien qu'il sût qu'il pourrait y rencontrer une certaine jeune fille au regard émeraude. Il avait eu le temps, confiné dans sa chambre, de réfléchir : il avait sans doute intérêt à éviter Candy s'il ne voulait pas avoir à souffrir plus tard des réactions négatives que celle-ci ne manquerait pas d'avoir envers sa personne…

Terry s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle de classe et toisa avec hauteur les camarades qui s'étaient tournés vers lui et mis à chuchoter lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus de sa présence, les mettant au défi de lui poser la moindre question. Qu'il allait être dur, pour lui, d'endurer toute une journée, la compagnie de ces garçons dont les centres d'intérêts s'avéraient être si éloignés des siens ! Retenant un soupir de résignation, il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. De là, il avait vue non seulement sur le magnifique parc du collège mais également sur les autres élèves. Il avait remarqué quelques nouveaux, en particulier le brun à lunettes qui se trouvait être son voisin de chambre et qui avait accueilli Candy, à son arrivée en Angleterre. L'autre, le dénommé Archie, n'y était pas, fort heureusement. Terry sentait qu'il aurait eu du mal à supporter ce dandy qui semblait si soucieux du bien-être de la jeune fille que cela devait forcément cacher quelque chose de plus profond… Le jeune Grandchester, les lèvres serrées, chassa bien vite cette pensée désagréable. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire puisqu'il avait décidé d'oublier Candy ?

Durant le cours de sciences, Terry dut convenir que le brun à lunettes, dont il connaissait désormais le nom – Alistair Cornwell – n'était pas sot, loin de là, et semblait être doté d'une imagination débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait de proposer des idées. Son intuition, parfois, frisait le génie. Il intervenait avec une rapidité et un à-propos qui laissaient souvent les autres sans voix, à tel point que la sœur dut y mettre un holà et modérer un peu l'enthousiasme de cet élève plutôt exceptionnel, pour permettre à ses camarades de s'exprimer, eux aussi. Le fils du Duc découvrit également que quelques cancres, dont un certain Niel Legan, s'étaient rajoutés à ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il était américain, comme Alistair, et avait vraiment l'air complètement à côté de la plaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de répondre aux questions, pourtant bien simples, que lui posait la sœur. _En voilà un_, se disait Terry, _qui aurait_ _rudement besoin d'étoffer un peu ses connaissances_.Non seulement ce garçon ne savait rien, mais il ne faisait clairement aucun effort pour en apprendre davantage : il n'avait pas l'air d'écouter grand-chose et n'arrêtait pas de bavarder avec ses voisins et Terry se dit qu'au lieu de payer ces coûteuses études à leur fils, ses parents pourraient tout aussi bien jeter leur argent par la fenêtre.

Même s'il connaissait la réponse à la plupart des questions posées, le jeune Grandchester n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à participer à la classe et la sœur, une nouvelle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, dut le sentir car pas une seule fois elle ne lui adressa la parole, le laissant rêvasser dans son coin, à contempler le parc, par-delà la fenêtre. Elle n'aurait certes pas imaginé, à voir l'attitude détachée de Terry, qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait et aurait été très étonnée d'apprendre qu'il trouvait son cours fort intéressant, ce que, soit dit en passant, il n'aurait jamais voulu admettre devant qui que ce soit.

Dans l'après-midi eut lieu le cours de littérature anglaise, son préféré. Sœur Elisabeth leur proposait toujours des œuvres intéressantes mais ce qu'elle en disait le laissait souvent perplexe. Au programme de ce jour-là, la religieuse avait choisi une pièce de théâtre, Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare.

Terry, le regard perdu dans le lointain, se remémora les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait découvert cette œuvre. Il venait d'avoir quatorze ans et avait rencontré en cachette, dans un théâtre à Londres, la grande comédienne qu'était sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait offert un recueil qui contenait quelques-unes des œuvres du grand dramaturge, parmi lesquelles se trouvait cette fameuse pièce. Le jeune Grandchester l'avait lue d'un trait, puis l'avait relue à plusieurs reprises, et bien qu'elle fût écrite en vers et dans un style pas toujours très accessible au jeune garçon qu'il était alors, sa lecture avait embrasé son esprit et ses sens. Le destin tragique de ces deux jeunes gens avait profondément marqué son âme exaltée et il avait été fasciné par la pureté et la violence de l'amour de la jeune Juliette, lui qui vivait dans un univers d'indifférence, où les seuls sentiments intenses qu'il pouvait vivre ou susciter étaient des sentiments de haine ou de mépris. La découverte de cet amour déraisonnablement absolu lui avait ouvert des perspectives insoupçonnées et sa passion pour le théâtre en général et pour William Shakespeare en particulier, était née à ce moment-là.

C'était Béatrix qui, dans un accès de rage, lui avait, l'année précédant cette rencontre, jeté à la figure le nom de sa mère, que le Duc lui avait toujours si soigneusement caché. Terry crispa les mâchoires au souvenir de la violente altercation qu'il avait ensuite eue avec ce père qui n'avait rien voulu lui révéler de plus. Le garçon avait alors claqué la porte du domicile familial pour se diriger tout droit vers les archives de la ville afin de compulser journaux et revues et glaner lui-même, au hasard de ses lectures, quelques renseignements sur cette actrice qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont son père ne voulait pas lui parler et qui pourtant était sa mère. Il avait réussi à réunir un certain nombre d'informations qui toutes la décrivaient comme une artiste de tout premier plan, au talent exceptionnel, et dont le jeu à la fois subtil et coloré avait rencontré l'approbation des critiques aussi bien que celle du grand public. Terry avait découvert à son sujet une foule d'anecdotes fascinantes. Mais nulle part il n'était fait une quelconque mention de l'existence d'un fils, et le garçon s'était senti plus misérable que jamais. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait vu des photos de l'actrice et pu enfin mettre un nom sur le visage de « la belle dame » qui avait, des années auparavant, si désespérément crié son nom avant de trébucher, quelque part, sur le quai d'un port, alors que lui-même était en partance pour Londres avec son père – un visage qui était resté gravé dans son esprit – Terry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mère devait tout de même tenir un petit peu à lui, et après presqu'un an de tergiversations, il avait fini par essayer de la voir et l'avait rencontrée dans ce théâtre.

L'été suivant, il avait redécouvert par hasard cette même œuvre, dans le manoir de son père, en Écosse, en cherchant quelque chose à lire dans la bibliothèque du Duc. Alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre, sur une des étagères du haut, un ouvrage, dont il avait oublié le titre depuis, il avait fait tomber un petit livre qui s'était ouvert sur une page couverte d'annotations. Sa curiosité piquée, il avait replacé le volume qu'il comptait initialement prendre, et, les sourcils froncés, s'était penché pour saisir le livre qui reposait au sol tel un oiseau blessé. Le ramassant avec précautions, il en avait tout d'abord lu le titre avant de remarquer, sur la page de garde, les initiales : « E.B. ». Son cœur s'était mis à cogner dans sa poitrine, ses mains à trembler. Il avait dégluti, incrédule. Se pouvait-il que… Oui… C'était tout à fait plausible… Le doute, peu à peu, s'était mué en certitude dans son esprit. Les initiales ne pouvaient être que celles d'Éléonore Baker… sa mère. Le garçon avait été très troublé de découvrir que son père avait gardé ce livre annoté de la main d'Éléonore, tant le Duc avait semblé vouloir extirper le moindre souvenir d'elle de sa vie et de celle de son fils. Qu'il ait gardé celui-là lui paraissait tout bonnement incroyable, à moins que la présence de cet ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque fût passée inaperçue ?

Le précieux livre en main, le jeune Grandchester était sorti du manoir et avait suivi le sentier qui descendait jusqu'au lac. Il s'était installé sous un pin sylvestre, face à la calme étendue d'eau qui lui avait toujours donné une impression de plénitude. Là il avait lentement relu l'œuvre, en prenant tout son temps pour étudier les annotations qui parsemaient l'ouvrage et lorsqu'il avait constaté combien les remarques écrites dans la marge par celle qui était sa mère, correspondaient à ses propres réflexions à propos des divers personnages et multiples situations de cette œuvre, et qu'Éléonore avait souligné en rouge les passage qui l'avaient lui-même le plus marqués, il avait été submergé par l'émotion et avait eu l'impression indicible et merveilleuse que sa mère était là, assise à ses côtés et qu'elle lui souriait tendrement.

Terry fut tiré de sa rêverie par le rire qui avait secoué soudainement la classe. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et, avisant le visage embarrassé du dénommé Niel, supposa que celui-ci avait, une fois de plus, montré sa bêtise. La sœur leva les yeux au ciel, puis continua son explication de texte. Elle insistait sur l'inconstance de Roméo et le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se donner la mort. Le fils du Duc n'adhérait absolument pas à l'analyse qu'elle faisait de cette pièce, dont il connaissait le moindre vers par cœur, et il se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas dû lire la même pièce. Selon sœur Elisabeth, si les deux jeunes gens s'étaient soumis à leur destin, rien de tout ceci ne leur serait arrivé. Leur sort tragique n'était que le résultat de leur opposition à un ordre établi qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de bouleverser. La rébellion, disait-elle, ne pouvait mener nulle part et ce-disant, elle lança un regard appuyé en direction de Terry. Celui-ci, bien entendu, n'était pas du tout d'accord avec elle et soutint son regard avec une certaine insolence.

Après cette journée complète de cours, Terry se rendit à l'écurie. Il adorait les chevaux et savait que la petite jument qui y était enfermée, voyait bien peu de monde. Elle appartenait à l'un de ses camarades, dont la mère était une amie d'enfance de la directrice et le père, une personnalité assez influente dans la sphère politique, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait obtenu la permission exceptionnelle de garder la jolie alezane auprès de lui. Mais ce garçon ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à sa jument, ayant d'autres préoccupations pas toujours très catholiques. D'ailleurs, Terry avait eu l'occasion de le voir monter l'année précédente et c'était vraiment pitié que de le voir martyriser sa pauvre monture en tirant à tort et à travers sur les rênes. Cependant, depuis cette sortie mémorable où le garçon avait fini par terre, la jument n'avait plus été montée.

Si Terry avait eu à sa disposition une si belle bête, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissée moisir ainsi dans son écurie. Il rêvait de galopades effrénées et de grands espaces, et le parc, ma foi, aurait été un endroit parfait pour se défouler un peu. Le Duc, d'ailleurs, connaissait sa passion pour les chevaux et lui avait offert pour ses treize ans un cadeau extravagant : un magnifique poulain bai, issu des meilleures lignées de pur-sang de course et qui avait été assez rapidement confié à un entraîneur, lequel en était extrêmement satisfait. Terry allait voir son poulain plusieurs fois par semaine, d'abord à l'écurie où il était né, puis chez l'entraîneur et ce dernier qui avait vu la complicité qui existait entre le garçon et l'animal, lui avait permis de le monter au début de l'année précédente, non sans lui avoir au préalable donné quantité de conseils, pour ne pas risquer de gâter le futur champion que ce jeune cheval promettait de devenir. Terry, sentant onduler sous ses cuisses les muscles puissants de sa monture, s'enivrait de ces prodigieuses chevauchées, le visage tout près de l'encolure du poulain dont l'épaisse crinière noire se mêlait à ses cheveux bruns tandis que ses sabots faisaient trembler le sol. Ne plus pouvoir monter à cheval lui manquait énormément. S'il avait eu de meilleures relations avec son père, enfin, s'il avait eu avec lui des relations, tout court, il lui aurait demandé d'intercéder en sa faveur afin qu'il ait, lui aussi, droit à un cheval dans ce collège.

Un peu plus tôt, dans la journée, Terry était passé aux cuisines pour y demander quelques carottes. Il connaissait l'une des cuisinières qui travaillait parfois pour le Duc, et dont il connaissait bien le fils, Marc, avec lequel il avait passé plusieurs étés en Écosse. Malgré leur différence d'âge, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et Terry aurait adoré avoir un petit frère comme lui, plutôt que l'exécrable demi-frère dont son père et sa belle-mère l'avaient gratifié.

La jument l'accueillit en encensant plusieurs fois. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit à une gâterie et piaffa avec impatience en poussant un petit hennissement plaintif.

-Voilà, voilà, ma belle, murmura Terry d'une voix apaisante en lui présentant une carotte.

La petite alezane saisit goulûment la friandise posée dans la paume ouverte du garçon tout en l'observant de ses grands yeux bruns. Terry lui gratta le chanfrein en remontant jusqu'à l'espace entre les belles petites oreilles de la jument, puis il lui tapota l'encolure, tout en lui offrant une seconde carotte. Il aurait voulu faire plus pour elle et aurait adoré la monter. Mais il n'était pas question de demander quoi que ce soit à son propriétaire si imbu de lui-même et qui, il en était sûr, l'aurait envoyé sur les roses. Heureusement qu'il y avait un palefrenier pour prendre soin de la bête et la faire sortir un peu…

En quittant l'écurie, Terry décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il n'était pas plus tôt arrivé à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de se rendre, qu'il entendit une voix claire qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes. _Elle_ était là…

Le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin, mais une force irrésistible le poussa au contraire en avant et il se rapprocha silencieusement, en suivant la direction d'où venait le rire cristallin qui le mettait en émoi.

-Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là, mon petit Capucin, entendit-il.

Le jeune Grandchester fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce Capucin ? Un autre des prétendants de Candy ? Il ne connaissait aucun garçon de ce nom, mais il y avait plusieurs nouveaux dont il n'avait pas encore pu apprendre le nom. Ce devait être l'un d'entre eux. Capucin… Quel nom ridicule… Avec une pointe de jalousie, Terry se rapprocha encore, et tout en restant à l'abri des fourrés, écarta avec précaution les branches qui lui cachaient la scène avant d'écarquiller les yeux, interloqué. À part Candy, il n'y avait personne sur la petite butte qui s'élevait devant lui. La jeune fille riait joyeusement, son gracieux minois tout illuminé par la joie, ses yeux brillant de malice, et elle avait l'air de s'adresser… à l'arbre en face duquel elle se tenait. Le fils du Duc n'y comprenait rien. Candy ne parlait tout de même pas aux arbres ? Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas paru folle ! Oubliant toute prudence, il fit craquer sans le vouloir une branche morte sous ses talons et la demoiselle aux taches de son tourna son regard dans sa direction, sans toutefois l'apercevoir et murmura d'une voix un peu affolée :

-Cache-toi vite Capucin, on vient !

Terry eut beau regarder de tous côtés, pour apercevoir le fameux Capucin, il ne vit rien, rien du tout. De plus en plus déstabilisé par ce qu'il voyait ou plutôt par ce qu'il ne voyait pas, il décida de rester tapi à l'ombre des buissons, espérant qu'un événement quelconque allait enfin se déclencher qui pourrait expliquer le comportement étrange et incompréhensible de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci, au son du carillon qui appelait les pensionnaires pour le repas du soir, quitta sans tarder l'endroit en chantonnant gaiement une chanson qui parlait d' « oublier tous ses petits chagrins ». Troublé, Terry la suivit du regard. Qu'elle était belle… et si naturelle. Pas comme toutes ces filles pour qui tout tournait autour de l'apparence ! Le fils du Duc fronça les sourcils, il avait décidé qu'il ne devait plus penser à elle et pourtant il était là comme un amoureux transi... Il attendit encore quelques instants, avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il aurait dû, lui aussi, se rendre à la cantine mais il n'avait pas très faim et préférait aller inspecter l'arbre de Candy. Il dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait là-bas rien de particulier. L'arbre creux qu'il connaissait bien, était pareil à lui-même et il ne put repérer alentours, la plus petite trace qui lui aurait permis de se faire une idée de ce qui s'était passé. Dépité et bredouille, il se résolut finalement à rentrer lorsqu'une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Capucin… Capucin aurait pu être le raton laveur, celui qui avait mis en émoi la communauté scolaire, celui qu'il avait entre-aperçu derrière les jambes de la jeune fille. Plus il y pensait, et plus l'idée lui semblait être celle qui expliquait le mieux le comportement pour le moins étrange de Candy et il se mit à rire, soulagé. _Eh bien,_ _s_e dit-il en se moquant de lui-même,_ aurais-tu imaginé un jour être jaloux d'un… raton laveur ?_

Au hasard d'une de ses nombreuses pérégrinations dans l'enceinte du collège, Terry découvrit avec ravissement, dans une des caves d'un bâtiment désaffecté, un vieux piano droit.

Il était déjà venu maintes fois dans ce bâtiment vétuste, et croyait en connaître chaque recoin. Mais il n'avait jamais remarqué, au fond d'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, cette porte qui donnait sur l'escalier menant à la cave. Il faut dire que la porte en question était, jusqu'à ce jour, bien dissimulée derrière un empilement de tables et de chaises en équilibre instable, que quelqu'un, tout récemment avait dû déplacer, ou peut-être plutôt faire tomber, vu le piteux état dans lequel se trouvait tout ce mobilier. Terry avait enjambé les débris et poussé la porte, le cœur battant, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver au-delà de cette limite. L'air confiné l'avait pris à la gorge mais en découvrant l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, sa curiosité avait été décuplée et il était descendu, ses mains tâtonnant le long du mur en pierre. La première pièce sur laquelle il était tombé était celle du piano.

L'épaisse couche grise qui le recouvrait témoignait du temps que l'instrument avait passé là, oublié de tous. Le jeune homme en souleva le couvercle et malgré ses précautions, un nuage de poussière incommodant s'éleva dans l'air immobile, provoquant chez lui une quinte d'éternuements qui finit par se calmer. Un étroit soupirail laissait filtrer juste assez de lumière pour permettre de deviner les touches du piano et Terry, debout devant l'instrument, égrena quelques notes. Le piano était un peu désaccordé et la pièce sentait le moisi et le renfermé mais le jeune homme prit l'habitude de s'y rendre régulièrement. Il préférait de loin cet endroit où il était tranquille et ne risquait pas d'être dérangé, à la magnifique salle de musique du collège et son superbe et somptueux piano à queue, où trop de jeunes filles avaient tendance à venir défiler, principalement pour se faire voir, entendre et applaudir. Dans cette cave, le fils du Duc arrivait à faire abstraction de la sonorité un peu vieillotte et des notes pas toujours très justes qu'il tirait de l'antique instrument et plantait de violents accords et des arpèges sauvages qui l'aidaient à extérioriser sa fureur et son mal-être. Parfois aussi, mais c'était plus rare, ses longs doigts effleuraient avec délicatesse les touches du piano, libérant de douces mélodies qui enchantaient les sens et lui permettait se déconnecter de la réalité… de la triste réalité. Il y passait souvent des heures et ressortait de là ressourcé, l'âme apaisée.

-Mais où étiez-vous donc passé, Terrence ? lui demanda un jour la sœur Margareth qui le cherchait depuis un certain temps et s'était visiblement inquiétée pour lui.

-Moi ? fit-il innocemment. Mais je me promenais dans le parc, tout simplement…

Sœur Margareth, un masque réprobateur sur le visage, sentait bien que le garçon lui mentait effrontément, mais qu'y faire ? Elle savait que s'il en avait décidé ainsi, il n'y aurait rien à tirer du jeune Grandchester. Par chance pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas surpris au sortir du bâtiment et Terry se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention à l'avenir. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu dévoiler son secret. Si l'on savait qu'il se rendait dans cet endroit vétuste, il y avait de fortes chances pour que la mère supérieure fasse immédiatement venir quelqu'un afin de condamner toutes les entrées du bâtiment. Ce serait la fin de ces quelques moments où il pouvait oublier le monde extérieur et sa brutale indifférence.

Terry avait pris l'habitude d'aller se promener dans le parc pendant la durée de l'office du matin. Auparavant, alors qu'il n'était pas encore pensionnaire, il n'arrivait au collège que plus tard, pour les cours, lorsqu'il daignait se présenter en cours. Mais à présent, pour tuer le temps et parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de paresser au lit et ne tenait pas davantage à rester dans sa chambre, cette promenade dans la quiétude matinale, lui fut rapidement indispensable. Il ne risquait pas d'y rencontrer qui que ce soit. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la petite chapelle comme un troupeau de moutons bêlant dans un enclos. Mais lui, lui était libre… Du moins essayait-il de s'en persuader.

En vérité il savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. S'il avait été réellement libre, il aurait immédiatement quitté cette espèce de cocon étouffant, dans lequel il avait l'impression d'être piégé et dont les élèves, bien trop gâtés, avaient perdu tout sens des réalités et ne se préoccupaient que de leurs petites affaires personnelles, pas toujours très glorieuses. S'il avait pu quitter le collège, il n'aurait manqué à personne et personne ne lui aurait manqué. _Personne ? Vraiment ?_ questionna une toute petite voix dans sa tête. « Personne ne m'aurait manqué » répéta-t-il tout haut avec entêtement. Mais le visage criblé de taches de son qui ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit démentait avec tout autant d'obstination son affirmation.

Finalement, malgré ses résolutions, voilà qu'il était à nouveau là, devant le dortoir des filles, à errer sous le balcon de Candy. Le jeune Grandchester n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y revenir, après sa balade dans le parc. Dieu sait pourquoi, il avait besoin de se sentir proche de cette fille. Cela le troublait et le rendait furieux à la fois. Il savait bien que cette relation, comme toutes celles qui lui importaient, serait vouée à l'échec. Personne n'avait besoin d'un garçon comme lui... Il leva la tête, espérant apercevoir la jeune fille derrière les vitres et sursauta violemment lorsqu'une voix, derrière lui l'interpella :

-Eh bien, jeune homme ?

Terry se retourna vivement, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en découvrant la personne qui lui faisait face, complètement décontenancé.

Une petite dame toute ridée l'observait en lui souriant avec bienveillance, une valise à la main. Troublé par cette apparition incongrue dans cette enceinte où les seuls adultes présents étaient des religieuses et des prêtres, et peu coutumier de ce genre d'attitude à son égard, Terry en perdit sa gouaille habituelle et fronça les sourcils, muet et interloqué. Que faisait donc cette grand-mère ici ? Et que lui voulait-elle ? Voyant sa mine effarée la dame eut un petit rire perlé et se moqua :

-Remettez-vous, mon garçon ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Je cherche juste le dortoir des filles.

Avec son chapeau orné d'une grande plume blanche qui lui donnait un air extravagant, son air jovial si déplacé entre ces bâtiments austères, et son regard pétillant de malice, comme si elle était en train de jouer un bon tour à quelqu'un, elle avait l'air d'arriver d'une autre planète et Terry, le regard fixé sur le visage dont chaque ride semblait lui sourire, répéta bêtement :

-Le dortoir des filles ?

La vieille dame le contempla un peu plus longuement, légèrement désappointée. Ce jeune homme avait l'air si médusé, qu'elle craignait de ne pas trouver auprès de lui le renseignement dont elle avait besoin. Il était du reste dommage, qu'un garçon par ailleurs si séduisant, manque à ce point de répartie. Mais comme personne d'autre n'était visible dans les environs, il faudrait bien qu'elle se contente de celui-là. Elle usa du ton que l'on prend lorsque l'on s'adresse à un petit enfant ou à une personne mentalement déficiente et lui expliqua posément :

-Oui, le dortoir des filles... Pouvez-vous me dire où il se trouve ? Je cherche ma petite fille… Patty… Il me semblait avoir compris que ce dortoir était ici, mais j'ai dû me tromper puisque vous vous y trouvez…

-Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompée, c'est bien ici, répondit Terry qui avait fini par retrouver une partie de son aplomb.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à la dame d'être un moment déconcertée, puis un sourire illumina à nouveau son visage et elle gloussa :

-Ah… Je vois… On s'intéresse aux filles !

-Pas du tout, se défendit Terry agacé, c'est juste…

Mais la grand-mère de Patty l'interrompit en secouant l'index :

-Tatata, pas de ça avec moi. J'ai été jeune moi aussi, vous savez !

Et posant sa valise, elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence, ses deux mains serrées tout contre son cœur :

-Et je trouve cela si romantique ! Roméo sous les fenêtres de sa Juliette…

De plus en plus gêné, Terry était sur le point de lui répondre vertement de se mêler de ce qui la regardait, mais cette vieille dame lui inspirait bien malgré lui, de la sympathie et il n'avait pas envie de la rabrouer vraiment. Il prit le même ton patient, qu'elle avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui parler et déclara, une once de sarcasme dans la voix :

-Vous dites que vous voulez voir votre petite fille, mais le règlement l'interdit… Vous ne pourrez sûrement pas passer par l'entrée principale ! Comment comptez-vous faire ? Passer par une fenêtre ? Traverser les murs ?

Le sourire de la vieille dame s'élargit :

-Je suis ravie de voir que votre cerveau fonctionne normalement, après tout. Cela aurait vraiment été dommage, pour un si charmant garçon !

Terry jeta un regard de travers à la dame qui semblait avoir décidé de se moquer de lui. Mais elle le faisait si gentiment qu'il lui était difficile de lui en vouloir et il décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Arquant un sourcil, il s'enquit d'une voix veloutée, un sourire en coin :

-C'est une déclaration ?

La dame aux cheveux gris se mit à glousser comme une collégienne. Terry eut même l'impression qu'elle rosissait légèrement et se sentit lui-même embarrassé par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui poser une question pareille ? La vieille femme finit par se calmer et répondit en hoquetant :

-Autrefois, je n'aurais pas dit non !

Puis reprenant sa valise et son sérieux, elle ajouta, songeuse :

-Il faut tout de même que je trouve le moyen de voir Patty.

-Je peux vous y aider, proposa Terry, qui, décidément, appréciait sans savoir pourquoi, cette dame et sa joie de vivre. Donnez-moi donc cette valise !

La petite dame tendit sa valise au charmant garçon qui la lui réclamait, toute étonnée de sa galanterie. Elle avait l'impression que les bonnes manières s'étaient un peu perdues ces temps derniers et appréciait énormément de les trouver, ici, dans un collège accueillant des enfants de familles aisées qui étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt mal élevés. Sa petite Patty mise à part, bien sûr…

Le jeune homme la précéda le long du dortoir et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment. La vieille dame, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, le suivait à petits pas pressés. Il lui indiqua une entrée :

-Vous devriez pouvoir passer par ici, la porte est rarement fermée à clef.

-Vous avez l'air bien au courant, mon garçon…

Terry détourna la tête, un peu embarrassé. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Depuis qu'il était pensionnaire, il passait son temps à vadrouiller dans le collège et avait découvert une foule de choses plus ou moins intéressantes. L'existence du vieux piano droit, par exemple… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la petite grand-mère :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Martha. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous, mon garçon, que je sache qui je dois remercier ?

-Terrence Grandchester, pour vous servir, fit le garçon en esquissant une révérence moqueuse. Terry, pour les intimes…

-Eh bien Terry, fit la grand-mère de Patty avec un clin d'œil, merci !

-N'oubliez pas d'attendre un peu avant d'entrer là, que j'aie le temps de faire diversion !

Tout en marchant à grands pas vers l'autre côté du bâtiment, Terry se dit que cette Patty avait bien de la chance que quelqu'un de sa famille ait une telle envie de la voir. Voilà une chose qui ne risquait pas de lui arriver, à lui… Il n'intéressait personne, lui… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle indifférence ? Combien de fois avait-il essayé de se rapprocher de son père alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon ? Mais ses efforts n'aboutissaient qu'à des remarques agacées, voire acerbes : « Voyons, Terrence, un peu de tenue, un futur Duc ne se comporte pas ainsi » ou « Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? » ou, encore pire « Va voir ta mère si tu as besoin de quelque chose ». Sa « mère » étant bien entendu Béatrix… Quelle ironie… Son père espérait-il vraiment qu'il oublie sa vraie mère pour la remplacer par cette harpie qui le détestait cordialement et ne ratait pas une occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard et qu'il devait rester à sa place ?

Serrant les mâchoires, il enfouit ses poings dans ses poches, puis avisant un caillou un peu plus loin, lui donna un coup de pied rageur avant d'aller le ramasser. S'il comptait casser un carreau pour entrer par une des fenêtres, il en aurait besoin.

Finalement, comme la poignée de l'entrée principale avait cédé sans difficulté lorsqu'il l'avait tournée, il était tout simplement entré par là. Une fois à l'intérieur, cependant, il s'était rendu compte que personne n'avait remarqué son intrusion et pour précipiter un peu les choses, il s'était décidé à briser tout de même une vitre. Il fallait se dépêcher d'attirer l'attention dans sa direction pour laisser à la vieille grand-mère le temps de mettre ses projets à exécution. Et puis, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais peut-être qu'il aurait ainsi la chance de voir Candy.

Le verre n'avait pas plus tôt volé en éclat, qu'une nuée bourdonnante de jeunes filles était apparue, bientôt rejointe par une sœur Margareth outrée par tant de désinvolture. Terry les attendait, les bras croisés, nonchalamment adossé contre l'un des énormes piliers qui soutenaient la voûte du hall d'entrée, une jambe repliée, appuyée sur la colonne, derrière lui.

-Terrence, s'exclama la sœur d'une voix sévère, vous n'ignorez pas que c'est le dortoir des filles…

-Je le sais aussi bien que vous…

-Et vous avez néanmoins tenté d'y pénétrer !

Terry était sur le point de répondre qu'il avait non seulement tenté, mais parfaitement réussi à y pénétrer, et que d'ailleurs s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, personne ne se serait rendu compte de rien, mais il venait d'apercevoir, en partie dissimulée par les autres, une figure blonde, parsemée de taches de rousseur et il en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. La sœur essaya de trouver une explication à ce silence inhabituel :

-Terrence auriez-vous bu par hasard ?

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à saisir la question que lui posait la religieuse, tant il était absorbé par la merveilleuse vision qui s'offrait à lui. Candy était là… Qu'elle était belle ! Sa tenue de collégienne lui allait aussi bien que la coûteuse et magnifique tenue qu'elle portait sur le Mauretania. Terry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et lui en voulut aussitôt de cette impression tout à la fois étrangement délicieuse et déstabilisante de ne plus s'appartenir. Sans la quitter des yeux, il redressa la tête avec une certaine arrogance et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'avait demandé la sœur Margareth, déjà ? S'il avait bu ? Lui ? Non, il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de boire dès le matin, mais que la religieuse se l'imagine ne le dérangeait nullement, cela permettait au contraire d'asseoir la réputation de mauvais garçon qu'il s'était créé, et il se pencha vers elle et rétorqua, goguenard :

-Et vous, par hasard voulez-vous trinquer avec moi ?

-Oh, ciel, ce qu'il faut entendre !

Un concert de murmures choqués et réprobateurs s'était élevé sous le porche, accompagnant la remarque outrée de la sœur Margareth. _Eh oui, mesdemoiselles, je suis le fils du Duc de Grandchester, un des hommes les plus riches et les plus puissants de ce pays, mais je suis infréquentable… Quel dommage pour vous, n'est-ce-pas ? _Terry, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, s'approcha des jeunes filles en pleine effervescence et s'amusa de ce qu'il lisait dans leurs regards : de l'indignation, une certaine crainte et aussi… mais oui… de la curiosité et même de l'intérêt. Elles devaient se demander pour laquelle d'entre elles, le jeune homme avait osé braver les interdits de manière si ouverte. Comment auraient-elles pu s'imaginer qu'il faisait tout ce scandale juste pour venir en aide à une vieille dame dont il venait de faire la connaissance et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais plus ? Comment auraient-elles pu comprendre ? Pour mettre un point final à toutes leurs sottes élucubrations, et pour faire durer un peu les choses – il fallait bien donner un peu de temps à Martha – il se rapprocha d'elles et les salua d'un :

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente mes irrespectueux hommages. Vous avez toutes ce matin des têtes à faire peur. On se croirait dans une fête foraine, à la baraque du jeu de massacre.

À chacune de ses phrases, les murmures s'étaient intensifiés et des interjections scandalisées avaient jailli, ça et là, amplifiant le brouhaha ambiant. Seule Candy semblait ne pas participer à ce chœur unanime de protestations et le jeune homme se sentit soulagé lorsqu'un léger sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il aurait détesté qu'elle réagisse comme les autres. La religieuse, derrière lui, tenta de reprendre en main une situation qui était en train de dégénérer :

-Terrence, vous dépassez les bornes ! Regagnez votre dortoir et demain je…

Mais Terry, sans se retourner, interrompit la sœur d'un geste effronté de la main, la laissant sans voix puis compléta sarcastique :

-Et demain vous ferez votre rapport à la mère supérieure, c'est ça ?

-Terrence !

Le garçon riait sous cape et se retourna vers la religieuse qui ne savait plus par où prendre ce garçon d'une insolence rare. Se fendant d'une profonde révérence, il lui déclara d'une voix profonde et moqueuse :

-Bonsoir ma chère sœur !

Et avant de sortir, il déclara avec une prétention sans bornes, c'est du moins le sentiment que partagèrent tous les autres acteurs de la scène :

-Ne vous en faites pas, pour ce qui est du carreau cassé, envoyez la note à mon père. Il se fera un plaisir de la payer. Bonsoir !

Terry embrassa à nouveau le tableau du regard, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il avait accompli sa mission – du moins l'espérait-il – sans que personne ne se doute de rien, et celle-ci s'était révélée encore plus agréable qu'il ne se l'était imaginée de prime abord. Il contempla tous ces visages féminins tendus vers lui dans l'expectative et dont un seul lui importait. Les yeux verts de sa demoiselle aux taches de sons semblaient perdus dans la contemplation des siens. Il se retourna à regret pour ressortir et se mit à siffloter avec désinvolture en poussant la lourde porte d'entrée. Avant de la refermer derrière lui, il eut encore le temps d'entendre les voix indignées des filles derrière lui :

-Je n'ai jamais vu une telle insolence !

-Il mériterait une bonne correction !

Sur le perron de l'antique bâtisse, Terry laissa échapper un petit rire. Quelles pimbêches ces filles ! Il se sentait euphorique. Cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse et il remercia en pensée la grand-mère de Patty qui lui avait permis de secouer son ennuyeux train-train quotidien, de jouer son rôle préféré du mauvais garçon en lutte contre toutes les autorités du monde et surtout, bien qu'il ne l'eût admis à aucun prix, d'approcher et d'observer Candy de bien plus près qu'il n'eût pu le faire sous ses fenêtres.


	4. L'anniversaire

Notes de l'auteur : Pour l'anniversaire de Terry, je ne pouvais pas ne pas poster ce chapitre.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. On ne sait d'ailleurs plus vraiment à qui ils appartiennent...

Certaines idées de cette histoire sont tirées de la merveilleuse fic de Leia "Lettre à Juliette" que vous pourrez trouver sur le site de Sophie.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

**L'anniversaire**

Après ces quelques semaines de pensionnat, Terry se réveilla le matin du mardi 28 janvier 1913 avec une pénible sensation de vide. Il avait attendu en vain un quelconque signe de la part de son père, mais celui-ci était resté désespérément muet. Ce serait sans doute la première fois que celui-ci ne serait pas avec lui le jour de son anniversaire. Habituellement, le Duc passait toute ou partie de cette journée en compagnie de son fils et à cette occasion se montrait un peu moins distant, un peu plus humain. Il lui offrait des présents déraisonnablement coûteux, comme l'année précédente où il lui avait acheté cette superbe décapotable rouge et confié la bague de famille, une bague sans prix qui passait de générations en générations et sur laquelle étaient gravées les armoiries de la famille Grandchester. Terry y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et avait d'ailleurs emporté la chevalière avec lui au collège. Ce n'était pas tant le prix de cet objet qui lui importait mais plutôt ce que le geste de son père représentait. Le jeune homme avait eu l'impression que cette bague avait fait de lui un Grandchester à part entière, malgré tout ce que pouvait en dire son horrible belle-mère. Et si son père la lui avait offerte, c'est qu'en dépit de l'attitude froide qu'il avait constamment en sa présence, le duc devait sûrement considérer son fils aîné comme son véritable héritier.

Mais cette année, il n'y avait rien eu de tout cela. Depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de lui au pensionnat du collège Royal de Saint Paul, le duc de Grandchester n'avait absolument rien entrepris pour voir ou au moins rester en contact avec son fils et celui-ci avait le pénible sentiment d'avoir été complètement rayé de la vie de son père. Même si le jeune Terrence se montrait souvent agressif et insolent envers lui, il aspirait, plus que tout, à son affection, comme en témoignait la photographie qui trônait sur son bureau, dans sa chambre, au collège.

« Père, pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il accablé, en s'adressant à l'image austère du duc, qui, même pour la photo, n'avait pas daigné ébaucher le moindre sourire… « Pourquoi m'avoir arraché à ma mère et pris avec vous, puisque, visiblement, je vous ennuie ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait subir cette vie sans chaleur et sans amour ? Que vous avais-je donc fait ?» Terry fixait avec désespoir le cadre dans lequel l'homme, à l'abri de son verre poli, paraissait regarder par-delà son fils, semblant, comme dans la réalité, l'ignorer superbement.

Malgré son peu d'espoir qu'une telle chose puisse se produire, Terry avait attendu toute la journée que son père, enfin, se manifeste. Il avait suivi tous les cours, persuadé que la mère supérieure l'y ferait chercher en cas de nécessité et ensuite n'avait osé quitter sa chambre, de peur de le rater. Et voilà maintenant que le soir tombait sans qu'il n'ait eu la moindre de ses nouvelles. Le jeune homme debout, les larmes aux yeux, les deux mains appuyées sur son bureau, contemplait le visage sévère du duc, complètement démoralisé. La rage commença à bouillonner en lui. Son père n'avait pas à se comporter ainsi avec lui ! Un coup de tonnerre retentit quelque part dans le lointain faisant écho au violent coup de poing que le garçon venait d'asséner sur son bureau, faisant trembler la photo dans son cadre en bois. À la fois furieux et malheureux, Terry décida finalement de sortir pour se rendre à l'écurie afin de voir le seul être qui semblait vraiment espérer et apprécier sa présence. Il se passa la figure à l'eau froide : il fallait faire disparaître toute trace de larmes, cela ne siérait pas à l'esprit frondeur qu'il se plaisait à extérioriser. Il prit quelques morceaux de sucre qu'il gardait dans une boîte, au fond de son placard et les fourra dans sa poche. Avant de sortir, il inspira un bon coup et afficha le masque hautain sans lequel il se sentait trop vulnérable, puis au moment où il allait poser la main sur la poignée de sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son voisin de chambre, Archibald Cornwell.

-Oh, fit celui-ci décontenancé et surpris. Je me suis trompé, excusez-moi !

Le sang de Terry ne fit qu'un tour. Dans l'état de colère et de désespoir où il se trouvait déjà, c'était véritablement la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Que cet insupportable dandy qui parlait un peu trop de Candy à son goût, ose s'approcher de sa chambre, c'était trop ! Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus avant et ne chercha pas davantage à retenir le mouvement réflexe de son bras qui se détendit brutalement. Son poing partit avec violence dans la figure du garçon, qu'il envoya rouler à terre.

-La prochaine fois vous ferez attention, gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Abasourdi et encore par terre dans la position où l'avait fait tomber son adversaire, la main tentant sans succès d'apaiser sa mâchoire endolorie, Archibald n'en revenait pas de cette explosion gratuite de violence. Pour qui se prenait donc cet aristocrate prétentieux ? Se croyait-il au-dessus d'eux tous ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me frapper, espèce de malappris ? s'emporta-t-il avec véhémence. Je me suis pourtant excusé !

Et comme le fils du Duc lui tournait ostensiblement le dos affichant une insolente indifférence, et s'en allait sans lui répondre, sans même lui jeter un regard, il s'écria au comble de la fureur, alors que quelques camarades s'étaient précipités pour tenter de le calmer :

-Revenez ici, si vous l'osez, espèce de grand lâche !

Mais Terry n'était absolument pas intéressé par une bagarre. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Pas le soir de son anniversaire. Il avait simplement écarté Archibald de son chemin comme on aurait écarté, d'un revers de la main, un insecte déplaisant qui n'arrête pas de vous importuner. Il avait certes été un peu brutal et pris son adversaire au dépourvu, mais quel satisfaction de vider son trop-plein de colère sur cet imbuvable dandy ! Et il poursuivit son chemin sans tenir compte des jérémiades et vaines menaces de son présomptueux voisin, tout en jetant avec nonchalance sa veste par-dessus l'épaule. De toutes façons, il se savait bien plus à l'aise que lui dans ce type de combat qu'il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de pratiquer le soir, dans les rues de la capitale. Pas plus tard que le samedi précédent, en sortant d'un bar, il avait dû se défendre contre un grand type qui devait s'être imaginé qu'un gosse de riche était forcément une proie facile, incapable de se défendre. Ce dernier avait rapidement déchanté. Terry avait compensé la différence de poids et de taille par une souplesse, une énergie et une témérité qui avaient pris son adversaire au dépourvu. Celui-ci, déstabilisé par cette résistance à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas avait rapidement abandonné son projet initial et s'était désengagé de la bagarre pour jeter son dévolu sur une proie moins rétive, au grand soulagement du fils du duc qui ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de tenir longtemps la distance.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'écurie, un éclair troua la nuit, suivi d'un coup de tonnerre assez proche et d'un hennissement suraigu qui tira Terry de ses réflexions. Le fils du duc s'immobilisa un court instant devant l'entrée du bâtiment, surpris. Kenya, la petite alezane, n'avait pas pour habitude de pousser ce genre de cri, elle était plutôt de tempérament calme, ce qui était heureux pour une bête qui passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa stalle. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? L'approche de l'orage la rendait-il nerveuse ? Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans l'écurie, tandis qu'une agréable odeur de paille fraîche et de crottin assaillaient ses narines, Terry finit par distinguer la jolie tête de la jument et se rapprocha de son box en murmurant :

-Là, là… Tout doux, ma belle…

Curieusement, Kenya n'avait pas du tout l'air énervée et Terry se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Un éclair illumina brièvement la stalle et la jument qui tendait sa tête vers lui pour recevoir la friandise à laquelle elle était accoutumée. Le craquement sonore qui suivit presqu'aussitôt cette intense lueur déclencha un bruyant remue-ménage dans le dos du garçon, et après un brusque haut-le-corps, celui-ci se retourna vivement et resta bouche-bée. Dans le box, en face de celui de la petite jument alezane, se tenait un cheval qui renâclait en encensant avec nervosité. C'était sûrement lui qui avait poussé ce hennissement strident tout à l'heure. Alors qu'il était là, médusé, Terry sentit une bourrade entre les omoplates. Kenya, d'un petit coup de naseaux, essayait de se rappeler à son souvenir et le jeune homme, fouillant au fond de sa poche, en retira un morceau de sucre et le lui présenta. Tandis qu'elle happait avec un plaisir évident la friandise, il s'étonna :

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie !

Le fils du duc alla au fond de l'écurie pour récupérer la lanterne qui s'y trouvait et l'alluma afin de voir de plus près le mystérieux cheval qui occupait l'autre box. C'était une jument. Une bête superbe, fine et racée qui l'épiait du fond de sa stalle, en grattant nerveusement la paille de son sabot droit. Sa robe blanche était parcourue de longs frissons. Terry s'étonnait de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de l'arrivée de cette merveille. Que l'heureux propriétaire de cette magnifique monture n'ait pas ressenti le besoin de fanfaronner auprès de ses camarades, voilà qui était nouveau et fort curieux. Habituellement, les garçons de ce collège ne manquaient jamais l'occasion d'étaler leurs privilèges et de montrer leur suprématie vis-à-vis des autres, dans quelque domaine que ce soit. À moins que cette bête n'appartînt à une fille ? À Candy peut-être ? Cela lui paraissait assez improbable mais pas forcément exclu. Terry soupira. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'arriverait une chose aussi merveilleuse : avoir un cheval à soi, dans le collège… La jument s'était un peu calmée et le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs bien écartés et frangés de longs cils.

-Bonjour, ma toute belle !

Les oreilles pointées vers lui, la magnifique bête répondit avec un hennissement doux et s'approcha lentement de lui. Terry, immobile, continua à chuchoter des encouragements et lorsqu'elle passa sa fine tête par-dessus la barrière en bois qui fermait le box, le fils du duc posa délicatement sa paume sur les naseaux palpitants et veloutés de la jument, qui frémit à son contact, sans toutefois se dérober, humant à petits coups saccadés cette odeur qui lui était inconnue sans l'être tout à fait. Terry glissa son autre main dans sa poche, tout doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal, puis lui offrit un bout de sucre. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, la jument engloutit la gâterie qui lui était tendue et le fils du duc s'enhardit et lui flatta l'encolure. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, lorsqu'un autre coup de tonnerre ébranla les cloisons de l'écurie puis entendit Kenya renâcler derrière lui et se retourna. La petite alezane secouait avec force la tête, étonnée et sans doute un peu jalouse que le garçon ne lui prête pas davantage attention.

-Désolé, Kenya, il va falloir partager, maintenant…

Puisque son père n'avait pas cru bon devoir se déplacer pour le voir, Terry avait décidé qu'il irait, le soir même, fêter tout seul son anniversaire au pub. Comme il n'avait absolument pas faim, il ne prit pas la peine de se rendre au réfectoire et préféra faire le mur dès qu'il eut quitté l'écurie. Sur le chemin, Terry repensa à la jument blanche en laquelle il avait reconnu un superbe demi-sang. Il s'imaginait les folles chevauchées qu'il aurait pu faire sur le dos de cette merveilleuse monture. Las… Il devrait en faire son deuil.

Le trajet jusqu'au pub n'était pas très long et Terry, à cette heure encore précoce de la soirée, ne fit aucune mauvaise rencontre avant d'arriver devant cet établissement sur la devanture duquel on lisait « Chez Bernie » en grosses lettres noires sur fond de flammes rouges et feu. Ici, il se sentait accepté sans jugement aucun. Lorsque Terry pénétra dans la salle sombre et enfumée, l'endroit bruissait de rires et d'invectives. Bernie, le propriétaire et tenancier du pub, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, presque chauve mais doté d'une imposante moustache noire qui lui donnait l'air d'un pirate, se tenait derrière son comptoir, un chiffon à la main. Il était en train d'essuyer un verre qu'il déposa devant un client bedonnant, avant de le remplir d'un liquide ambré, avec une dextérité qui dénotait de longues années de pratique. Juste à côté du bar, quatre hommes, assis autour d'une table, jouaient aux cartes sous l'unique lampe de la pièce, entourés de nombreux spectateurs dont certains étaient passablement éméchés. C'étaient eux qui mettaient cette ambiance si animée dans le pub. Terry faillit ressortir séance tenante. Mais il s'agissait de l'établissement le plus proche du collège et il ne se sentait vraiment ni l'envie ni le courage d'aller plus loin. Il se glissa donc dans un angle de l'étroit triangle que formait la salle, à l'endroit le plus éloigné de toute cette agitation et se laissa tomber avec un soupir sur un banc, près de la fenêtre. Le tenancier, dont une partie du travail consistait à ne rien manquer de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne tarda pas à venir le servir. Ce gamin, il le connaissait. Il venait souvent dans son pub et commandait toujours la même chose. Il lui avait déclaré avoir vingt ans, mais le tenancier était persuadé que le garçon était beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait lui-même un fils de quinze ans, avec lequel il avait parfois des rapports un peu tendus. Il connaissait les états d'âme des adolescents et aurait voulu dire à ce garçon de rentrer chez lui, que sa place n'était pas ici et que l'alcool ne résoudrait rien. Mais le gamin affichait un air à la fois si farouche et si résolu que l'homme n'osait tout simplement pas intervenir, malgré la détresse qu'il croyait déceler, sous l'attitude bravache, dans les yeux bleu-vert si expressifs. Un gosse de riche qui ne savait pas profiter de sa richesse, quelle pitié… S'il le chassait de son pub, Bernie savait qu'il échouerait dans celui d'un autre, peut-être moins à l'écoute que lui et qui le laisserait s'enivrer sans état d'âme aucun. Décidément, ce gamin était mieux ici et il déposa devant lui la boisson qu'il lui avait apportée.

Terry attendit que le patron du bar se retire et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pardessus pour en allumer une. La première bouffée qu'il en tira lui rendit un peu de cette sérénité dont il manquait tant ces derniers jours. La cigarette allumée à la main, il prit son verre de l'autre et d'une légère rotation du poignet, fit tournoyer le liquide qu'il contenait, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fixés sur les reflets dorés qu'avait engendrés ce tourbillon, perdu dans d'amères réflexions. Voilà un anniversaire dont il se souviendrait ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait seize ans, mais son père, tout autant que sa mère, avaient l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Et il n'avait pas non plus d'amis avec qui fêter dignement l'événement. Il n'avait personne. Il leva son verre pour un toast imaginaire et murmura, la voix pleine de sarcasme : « Joyeux anniversaire, Terrence Graham Grandchester ! Que la vie te soit douce !» Puis renversant la tête en arrière, il vida d'un trait le breuvage glacé et la brûlure qu'il ressentit aussitôt sur le trajet du liquide, oblitéra momentanément ses pensées sombres et moroses. Un visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs dansa devant ses yeux et son air renfrogné s'éclaira d'un léger sourire. La seule personne qu'il aurait voulu avoir à ses côtés était Candy… N'était-ce pas extraordinaire ? Cette fille dont il avait fait la connaissance à peine un mois plus tôt et qui depuis ne cessait de hanter ses pensées… Terry tira quelques bouffées de sa cigarette et se détendit un peu. Il commençait à se sentir moins mal et l'agitation qui régnait dans le pub ne lui faisait plus, ni chaud, ni froid. Il commanda un autre verre que le tenancier, bien malgré lui, vint placer devant lui. Cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de siroter son whisky, avec l'agréable impression, à chaque gorgée, d'emmagasiner énergie et bonne humeur. Les images se succédaient lentement dans son esprit. Candy sur le Mauretania, Candy au Savoy, Candy dans la chapelle, Candy allongée dans l'herbe, Candy appelant Capucin et, dernièrement, Candy dans le dortoir. Il se repaissait de ces images et ne vit pas le temps passer. Il se demanda s'il arrivait à la demoiselle aux taches de son de songer à lui. À chacune de leurs rencontres, elle le fixait d'un air si étonné et si curieux, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement… Que pouvait-elle bien penser de lui ?

Alors que Bernie, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, s'approchait de Terry pour échanger le cendrier rempli de mégots contre un cendrier propre, celui-ci s'écria, d'une voix légèrement pâteuse :

-Tenancier ! Encore un verre s'il vous plaît !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui ! Ça se fête vous ne croyez pas ? Tenez, je vous invite ! Trinquons ensemble !

Terry se leva pour inviter l'homme à s'asseoir auprès de lui, mais il lui sembla que tout tanguait autour de lui et il se rassit lourdement. L'homme moustachu aurait voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Puis il se lança :

-Pourquoi ne fêtez-vous pas plutôt votre anniversaire en famille ?

Terry plissa les yeux, secoua la tête, puis passa une main dans ses mèches brunes, tout en tapotant de l'autre sa cigarette sur le cendrier.

-Pfff… famille ? ricana-t-il méchamment. Quelle famille ?

Le tenancier, un peu interloqué, avait l'impression de s'avancer sur un terrain miné, mais il poursuivit malgré tout :

-Votre père… votre mère ?

Ce gosse devait bien en avoir, d'où sortait-il tout cet argent sinon ? Terry rétorqua sur un ton bas et agressif :

-Je n'ai plus de mère, plus de père. Je n'ai plus personne !

-Allons, allons… ça ne peut pas être si noir que ça ! Vous devez bien avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

-Un frère ? Une sœur ? railla le fils du duc avec dédain en se représentant les exécrables enfants de la non moins exécrable duchesse. Non… Je vous dis que je n'ai personne. Mais si vous ne voulez pas trinquer avec moi, ce n'est pas grave, je boirai tout seul. J'ai l'habitude…

Bernie, cependant, trouvait son jeune client déjà suffisamment soûl comme cela et décida, contrairement à son habitude, de le lui faire savoir :

-Non, ça suffit, vous avez assez bu. Je ne sais même pas si vous tenez encore sur vos jambes !

-Et alors ? Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Si ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous arrive quelque chose dans mon pub. Si vous avez soif je peux vous apporter un jus ou une limonade.

Le jeune Grandchester, contrarié, eut une grimace suggestive. Ce n'était pas de limonade ou de jus dont il avait besoin en cet instant. De quoi se mêlait cet homme ? Mais le tenancier, qui d'ordinaire ne lui faisait jamais aucune remarque, campa sur ses positions à son grand déplaisir, et comme Terry ne semblait pas prêt à lui commander une boisson non alcoolisée, il le quitta et retourna derrière son comptoir.

Un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres, mit en émoi les clients du pub, et le tenancier s'adressant à l'un des joueurs, se moqua :

-Je crois que le Seigneur est en furieux que tu sois sans arrêt en train de tricher…

-Laisse le Seigneur là où il est, Bernie. Tu sais bien qu'il ne fréquente pas ton bar…

Les autres s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

Terry, perdu dans ses réflexions, discernait à peine ce qui se disait autour de lui et contemplait, à travers la fenêtre, la rue chichement éclairée par les lampadaires. Il avait passé sa main sur la vitre pour essuyer un peu de cette buée qui recouvrait toute la pièce, du sol au plafond, afin d'apercevoir l'extérieur. Là-bas, en face, se tenaient trois individus à la mine patibulaire, qui semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le fils du duc sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour en frotter méthodiquement un rond sur la vitre et ferma à demi les yeux afin de mieux observer les trois personnages. Il faisait sombre et on n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais la silhouette de l'un d'eux lui semblait vaguement familière. Le grand, là… C'était… Qui était-ce, déjà ? Terry, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Écrasant un énième mégot dans le cendrier, il se rapprocha tout près de la fenêtre, appuyant son front contre le verre glacé, les mains autour de son visage pour éliminer les reflets sur la vitre. L'homme, justement, regardait dans sa direction et Terry, soudain dégrisé par une brutale montée d'adrénaline, s'écarta brusquement de la vitre, le cœur battant. Il venait de reconnaître l'individu. C'était celui du samedi précédent. Que faisait-il là ? Il se sentit paralysé par l'inquiétante réponse qui se formait dans son esprit en effervescence. L'homme, dont il avait cru être débarrassé l'autre soir, était sans doute revenu là pour le coincer et avait amené en renfort quelques acolytes, pour être sûr de son coup, cette fois-ci. Terry était encore suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il ne ferait certainement pas le poids face à ces trois gaillards, surtout dans le piteux état où l'alcool l'avait mis. Il ne pourrait pas non plus les distancer à la course, alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Que faire ?

Après un nouvel éclair suivi d'un grondement sourd, quelques gouttes commencèrent à s'écraser sur le sol. S'il ne voulait pas être surpris par la grosse averse qui se préparait, le fils du duc savait qu'il avait intérêt à regagner au plus vite Saint Paul, mais les trois hommes là-dehors risquaient de lui chercher des noises et il hésita. Peut-être, après tout, valait-il mieux attendre un peu, peut-être qu'ils finiraient par se lasser. Soudain ce fut comme si les vannes d'un barrage venaient de céder et les trombes d'eau qui se déversèrent brutalement sur la ville prirent au dépourvu les malheureux passants qui n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de prendre les devants pour se mettre à l'abri. En quelques secondes, tout ceux qui se trouvaient dehors pataugeaient dans des ruisseaux en furie, trempés jusqu'aux os. Le rideau de pluie était si épais, que Terry ne distinguait plus rien au-delà de la vitre, mais il espérait – et supposait – que plus personne ne l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Aucune personne sensée ne serait restée sous ce déluge… Les claquements sonores du tonnerre qui se succédaient à une cadence soutenue et le crépitement de la pluie qui s'abattait avec une violence inouïe sur les vitres, poussée par un vent déchaîné, avaient atteint un tel volume sonore qu'il rendait vain toute tentative de discussion, et les clients s'étaient tus et contemplaient, inquiets et effarés, cette effrayante manifestation de puissance que leur offrait Dame Nature.

Il était hors de question de s'aventurer dehors par un temps pareil et Terry remercia le ciel de ne pas être sorti quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que les éléments en furie ne se calment, presqu'aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient déchaînés. À peine une demi-heure plus tard, l'orage s'était éloigné, la pluie battante se transformant sans transition en un fin crachin, et le fils du duc décida de mettre à profit cette subite accalmie pour quitter le bar, préférant ne pas tenter le diable en s'attardant davantage sur les lieux. Il prit appui des deux mains sur la table pour se relever, attendit un moment que cesse le tangage autour de lui, puis se dirigea vers la sortie en titubant légèrement, malgré les mises en gardes du patron qui lui conseillait de patienter encore un peu. L'eau, en effet, continuait à déborder en flots des caniveaux, et les avenues ressemblaient plus à des rivières qu'à des rues. Mais mieux valait être trempé que roué de coups, c'est du moins ce que se disait Terry, la main sur la poignée de la porte du pub, en jetant un regard circonspect aux alentours. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue et le garçon s'élança sous la pluie. Le contact de l'eau glacée qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures et mouillait son visage chassa une partie des vapeurs alcoolisées qui lui brouillaient l'esprit, redonnant une certaine fermeté à sa démarche hésitante. La lune choisit cet instant pour faire une brève apparition entre les nuages, éclairant les rues désertes et ruisselantes d'une lueur fantomatique et l'héritier du duc allongea le pas, soudain pressé de retrouver la chaleur et le confort de sa chambre, au collège.

Ce fut une épouvantable migraine, doublée d'une très désagréable sensation nauséeuse qui tira Terry du sommeil agité dans lequel il avait fini par sombrer la veille. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se remémorer l'endroit où il se trouvait et la raison de l'état comateux dans lequel il se réveillait. Désorienté, il referma les yeux, essayant sans y parvenir de chasser les vagues intolérables qui l'assaillaient. Lui, le lève-tôt, n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de quitter son lit ce matin-là, bien qu'il fît jour et que l'activité régnant dans les couloirs indiquât qu'il était sans doute déjà l'heure de se rendre au réfectoire. Trop épuisé par les excès de la veille, il n'avait pas dû entendre la cloche qui signalait le lever. L'esprit encore tout embrumé, il se cacha sous les draps, avec une folle envie de se réfugier à nouveau dans la bienheureuse inconscience que procurait le sommeil.

On toqua à la porte et la voix de la sœur Elisabeth se fit entendre :

-Terrence, la mère supérieure veut vous voir dès que vous serez prêt.

Sous ses draps, le fils du duc se renfrogna, hésita, puis grommela une réponse inintelligible. Sa première réaction avait été de ne pas se manifester du tout, mais la sœur n'aurait pas manqué de s'introduire dans sa chambre pour être sûre qu'il n'y soit pas et il n'y tenait absolument pas. Il savait que la pièce empestait l'alcool et la cendre froide et que lui-même se trouvait dans un piteux état, sans parler de ses vêtements qui traînaient, ça et là, éparpillés au sol. Encore des réprimandes en perspectives, songea-il contrarié. Il n'arrivait plus trop à se souvenir comment avait fini la soirée. Il n'avait peut-être pas pris toutes les précautions nécessaires en rentrant au collège, imbibé qu'il était par l'alcool, et son escapade en ville n'était probablement pas passée inaperçue. En tout cas, il avait eu de la chance la veille, avec cet orage providentiel qui avait fait fuir les trois individus qui sans aucun doute comptaient s'en prendre à lui.

-Terrence ? reprit la sœur sur un ton impatient.

-Oui… marmonna-t-il. Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

Le fils du duc rejeta d'un geste brusque le drap sous lequel il avait espéré s'abriter, et se redressa sur son lit, non sans une grimace. Cette impression d'avoir le crâne pris dans un étau était vraiment abominable. Au ralenti, pour ne pas amplifier ces élancements qui le mettaient au supplice, il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre afin d'aérer. Une agréable odeur de terre mouillée envahit la pièce, chassant en partie celle, nauséabonde, qui y flottait jusqu'à présent. Terry ramassa ses vêtements, encore humides de la veille, pour les suspendre dans un coin de sa chambre. La douche lui fit le plus grand bien, mais cette trêve fut de bien courte durée et l'insupportable sensation que quelqu'un s'amusait à battre du tambour à même son cerveau reprit de plus belle. Terry ferma les yeux, sentant le sang pulser douloureusement dans ses tempes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant la veille ? La question était bien entendu de pure forme. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement pourquoi il s'était ainsi laissé aller. Tout était de la faute de son père ! Mais ce qui était fait, était fait, et le fils du duc haussa les épaules avec un certain fatalisme, ce qui lui valut un nouveau spasme douloureux. Son visage se crispa et il s'immobilisa, pour laisser à la douleur le temps de refluer. Puis, contrairement à ses habitudes, il se prépara avec minutie, choisissant une tenue propre qu'il rectifia avec soin devant le miroir pour paraître à son avantage devant la mère supérieure : il ne se sentait pas dans une forme suffisante pour l'affronter avec son arrogance habituelle et espérait ainsi écourter au maximum l'entrevue.

Terry fut heureux de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Il ne se sentait pas en grande condition – c'était un euphémisme – et une confrontation avec son voisin Archibald n'aurait sans doute pas pu tourner à son avantage. Par chance, tout le monde était déjà parti prendre le petit-déjeuner. Lui s'en passerait pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il se sentait l'estomac barbouillé et n'avait pas du tout faim. Il traversa le parc pour se rendre au bâtiment administratif sans rien remarquer des milliers de gouttelettes qui, accrochées aux branches des arbres, scintillaient de mille feux dans les rayons pâles du soleil levant.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte du bureau de la mère supérieure. Une voix autoritaire et cassante se fit entendre :

-Entrez !

Terry ferma un instant les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le bureau, un masque froid figeant ses traits tirés. La directrice du collège Saint Paul était, comme à l'accoutumée, assise à son bureau devant un tas de paperasses. Elle devait être en train de remplir un formulaire car elle l'attendait, penchée sur ses papiers, la tête relevée, la plume à la main. Elle s'écarta légèrement de son bureau et se mit à dévisager avec attention l'élève qui se tenait devant elle, notant sa tenue impeccable mais aussi son visage plutôt pâle et marqué par les cernes. Avait-il seulement dormi la nuit précédente ? L'adolescent, immobile, attendait en silence la tempête qui n'allait pas manquer lui tomber dessus et qui n'arrangerait certainement pas cette horrible migraine qui depuis le début de la matinée n'avait pratiquement pas cessé de lui faire souffrir le martyre.

-Où étiez-vous passé, Terrence ?

Terry aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il avait bien fallu qu'il aille fêter tout seul son anniversaire, puisque personne ne s'était donné la peine de venir le fêter avec lui, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et ne purent franchir ses lèvres. Il se redressa, s'efforçant de masquer son émotion et de conserver malgré tout une attitude impassible.

-Nous vous avons cherché toute la soirée, continua la mère supérieure exaspérée par le mutisme de son élève. Votre père souhaitait vous parler…

-Mon père ? l'interrompit Terry, secoué.

-Oui, le Duc est venu hier, et il était d'ailleurs assez contrarié de ne pas avoir pu vous rencontrer !

Il avait fallu au jeune Grandchester faire appel à la moindre parcelle de volonté qu'il avait en lui, pour ne pas extérioriser davantage l'état de trouble dans lequel cette nouvelle inattendue l'avait jeté, l'inondant d'une joie sauvage qui l'avait pris au dépourvu. Son père était venu… Le duc s'était déplacé pour lui… Une petite voix chantonnait dans sa tête et contre toute attente, la migraine qui lui enserrait le crâne commença à céder du terrain. Dans le même temps une certaine colère se mit à gronder en lui. Pourquoi son père avait-il attendu la dernière minute pour venir au collège, lui laissant croire toute la journée, sans parler des semaines précédentes, qu'il l'avait remisé aux oubliettes ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté plus tôt ? N'y avait-il pas là une certaine volonté de sa part ? Terry était presque tenté de croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Pourquoi se soucier des raisons qui dictaient les faits et gestes de cet homme sans cœur qui avait préféré se séparer de son fils après l'avoir, déjà, séparé de sa mère ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'était-il venu faire au collège ? S'excuser de l'avoir ainsi délaissé ?

La directrice observait le fils du duc et la gamme d'émotions qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux l'avait un peu décontenancée. Que ce garçon semblât si étonné que son père fût venu le voir un jour comme celui-ci lui paraissait proprement étrange.

-Terrence, votre père a fait amener hier une jument qu'il a laissée à l'écurie du collège pour vous…

La mère supérieure se tut, médusée par la réaction de l'adolescent, qui avait encore pâli et semblé, un très court instant, sur le point de perdre pied. Depuis qu'il s'était introduit dans son bureau, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne reconnaissait plus le jeune Grandchester. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait manifester d'autres sentiments que la morgue et la condescendance dont il ne se départait jamais. Elle qui s'imaginait déjà que le fils du duc allait la gratifier de son éternel sourire goguenard, trop satisfait de voir la façon dont elle s'inclinait, une fois de plus, devant les exigences du duc, elle devait admettre que le visage pétrifié et le silence de son interlocuteur avaient quelque chose d'inhabituel et même d'un peu inquiétant et pour susciter une réaction qui se faisait attendre, elle éleva la voix et s'enquit :

-Terrence ! Vous m'entendez ?

Le garçon sembla sortir de sa transe et se renfrogna. Après l'explosion de bonheur qui l'avait submergé et déstabilisé, sa méfiance naturelle avait repris le dessus. Sa joie muselée, il était redescendu sur terre. Que croyaient-ils tous ? Et que croyait donc son père ? Qu'il pourrait l'acheter avec ses cadeaux extravagants? Sûrement pas ! Même cette jument ne pourrait pas faire l'affaire. Mais tout de même, il s'agissait d'une merveilleuse jument… Le fils du duc, assailli par des pensées contradictoires, laissa errer son regard couleur océan sur les murs de la pièce avant de le poser sur le visage sévère de la directrice qui l'observait, dans l'expectative. Il devait s'avouer que c'était vraiment un merveilleux cadeau et avec cette soudaine prise de conscience, il se sentit moins seul, moins démuni, et une partie de la tension qui n'avait cessé de s'accumuler ces derniers jours se relâcha. Retrouvant un peu de sa morgue il lui répondit sur un ton froid :

-Difficile de faire autrement. Je ne suis pas sourd.

-Terrence ! Je vous interdis de répondre de cette façon !

-Sinon vous me mettrez à la porte, c'est ça ?

-Terrence !

La mère supérieure pesta intérieurement. Elle ne tirerait rien de plus de l'adolescent qui avait repris son air irrespectueux et hautain des grands jours. Un peu troublée par ce qu'il avait, malgré tout, laissé percer sous sa carapace d'arrogance, elle ajouta, pressée de clore un entretien qui la mettait mal à l'aise :

-Votre père a aussi laissé un paquet pour vous, à l'écurie. Je compte sur vous pour être très prudent lorsque vous monterez votre jument. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Terry ne se souvenait plus comment il était sorti du bureau de la directrice ni comment il était parvenu jusqu'à l'écurie. Le fait était qu'il se tenait à présent devant la construction en bois, l'air égaré, le cœur battant de façon désordonné dans sa poitrine. Les deux bêtes saluèrent son arrivée d'un hennissement sonore, mais le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour celle du box de droite et n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du merveilleux présent de son père, certain que s'il cessait de fixer la magnifique bête, celle-ci se dissiperait immédiatement dans l'éther. Cette jument que la veille encore il avait rêvé de posséder, tout en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'un souhait utopique, cette jument était à présent la sienne. Comment était-ce possible ? L'émotion qui l'étreignait en la contemplant lui coupait le souffle. Comment le duc, cet être si froid et si négligent, avait-il pu deviner le besoin qu'avait son fils de cette présence amie ? Terry fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait-être que le fruit du hasard et il se leurrait s'il s'imaginait que son père avait passé du temps à penser à lui en choisissant ce cadeau d'anniversaire. Cet homme trop riche ne savait pas quoi faire de ses millions et avait dû envoyer Henry s'occuper de cette besogne à sa place, se débarrassant ainsi de son devoir de père…

Se secouant, le jeune homme, se souvenant des paroles de la mère supérieure, finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation et jetant un regard circulaire, découvrit rapidement dans un coin le colis qu'elle avait mentionné et sur lequel était inscrit son nom. S'il l'avait remarqué la veille, il ne serait pas sorti s'enivrer comme il l'avait fait. Il se pencha pour soulever le paquet, relativement léger, et tira avec une certaine impatience sur la ficelle qui le maintenait fermé. Une carte s'en échappa qu'il saisit au vol. Le message qu'elle contenait était assez laconique :

« Elle s'appelle Sheila. Joyeux anniversaire mon fils. »

Ce mot était accompagné de la signature paraphée de son père. Terry reconnaissait bien là le style lapidaire du duc. Pas d'épanchements, pas d'émotions, pas de manifestation intempestive de sentiments. À croire que cet homme n'était pas exactement un être humain. Pourtant, le somptueux cadeau qu'il venait de lui offrir, prouvait qu'il avait su deviner les désirs de son fils. Cela ne pouvait pas être juste le fruit du hasard…

Le jeune Grandchester avait décidé de mettre à profit l'heure de l'office du matin pour aller faire une balade sur sa nouvelle jument, Sheila, dans l'immense parc du collège. La prière, très peu pour lui. Malgré son envie d'y revoir Candy, il n'était pas retourné à la chapelle depuis la fois où il y avait fait son irrévérencieuse apparition. Quoiqu'en un jour comme celui-ci, il serait bien allé y faire brûler un cierge, n'auraient été tous ces hypocrites qui en garnissaient les bancs et l'autel.

Le paquet qu'avait laissé son père contenait une tenue d'équitation neuve que Terry avait choisi d'étrenner sans tarder et qui lui allait comme un gant, rehaussant encore, si cela était possible, sa prestance naturelle. Lorsqu'il l'avait menée dehors par la bride, la jument l'avait calmement suivi, mais une fois à l'extérieur, elle n'avait cessé de danser sur place, secouant avec nervosité son encolure à la fois gracieuse et musclée, et faisant voltiger en tous sens sa longue crinière comme une extraordinaire flamme lumineuse, incapable semblait-il de se tenir un instant immobile et le jeune homme avait eu un certain mal à enfourcher cette monture qui se dérobait chaque fois qu'il tentait de mettre le pied à l'étrier. Ensuite… Ensuite, cela avait été un rêve. Malgré son caractère ombrageux, Sheila répondait à la moindre sollicitation de ses mains, à la moindre pression de ses jambes, se lançant sans se faire prier dans un trot souple et élastique ou un galop moelleux et cadencé, au gré des invites de son cavalier. Cette impression de totale maîtrise avait été véritablement grisante…

La fabuleuse sensation de liberté et d'allégresse qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de la promenade continuait à l'habiter alors qu'il s'occupait de la jument, bouchonnant avec une vigueur empreinte de délicatesse la belle robe soyeuse, pour lui rendre son lustre et son éclat. La jument se laissait faire avec une évidente satisfaction, poussant de temps à autre un petit hennissement au timbre grave et doux. Terry devait reconnaître que son père ne s'était pas moqué de lui et pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, son affreuse migraine à présent plus qu'un lointain souvenir. En remettant en place le matériel de pansage, son regard tomba sur la cravache ou plutôt le fouet, qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tôt, posé contre le mur, auprès de la selle et de la bride de Sheila et dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de se munir lors de sa sortie à cheval. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu à le regretter, mais maintenant, l'idée de s'en servir lui trottait dans la tête. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait testé son adresse au fouet et il se demandait s'il avait gardé l'habileté qu'il avait déployée l'été précédent, en Écosse, devant les yeux ébahis du petit Marc.

Avant de quitter l'écurie, Terry caressa longuement les deux juments. Kenya, qui n'avait pas reçu sa friandise habituelle et qui ne comprenait rien à l'attitude du garçon, renâcla plusieurs fois, espérant qu'il finirait par se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais lorsqu'il avait quitté sa chambre ce matin-là, le jeune homme n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il se rendrait directement à l'écurie après l'entrevue, et il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Furetant dans l'écurie, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour découvrir un sac d'avoine dans un coin d'une des stalles vides. Et bien qu'il sût que l'avoine n'est pas exactement ce qui convient à un animal manquant d'activité, il se dit que pour une fois, cela ne pourrait lui faire du mal et enfonçant résolument ses mains dans le sac de graines, il en tira deux pleines poignées qu'il présenta à chacune des juments.


End file.
